Rebate Duplo
by Cecilia Black Malfoy
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy era o responsável pela maior derrota de Albus Potter: não ter se tornado o apanhador da Sonserina. Sonhava e vivia pelo Quadribol. Porém, se fechara para aquele esporte até aquele seu ano em Hogwarts, quando uma oportunidade surgiria e teria que engolir seu orgulho. E nunca imaginaria que Rose Weasley fosse pedir um favor ao Malfoy. E que o mesmo a atenderia.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

* * *

Albus não poderia estar mais indignado. Sua expressão fechara-se assim que recebera A carta naquela manhã. Não era possível, aquilo nem ao menos era justo. Merlin com toda a certeza estava desejando que o garoto não conseguisse seguir seus sonhos. Nunca conseguiria se tornar um grande jogador de Quadribol, nunca conseguiria se tornar o grande apanhador que imaginou um dia ser. E tudo aquilo por culpa dele, exclusivamente dele. Totalmente dele. Albus o odiava com todas as forças que poderia reunir.

Soltou um suspiro e pegou a varinha na mesinha ao lado. Lentamente foi queimando a carta, sentindo um prazer quase sádico ao ver aquelas palavras virando cinzas. Gostaria de desejar fazer o mesmo com aquele garoto.

- Albus? - Uma voz o despertou do seu momento maléfico. Lily o encarava da porta, de uma forma que ele sabia estar assustada. O queixo da menina estava caído enquanto observava a cena do irmão queimando o papel. - Maninho, seus olhos estão levemente esbugalhados e vermelhos... está um pouco assustador.

- Completaria a cena se eu soltasse uma risada maléfica? - Perguntou Albus suspirando e tacando o pergaminho no chão. Se limitou em jogar um jato d'água no mesmo, sem sequer olhá-lo.

A irmã entrou em seu quarto e sentou-se ao seu lado. Deu uma cotovelada no braço de Albus.

- O que está pegando? Por que não desceu para o café? Você sabe, mamãe preparou panquecas maravilhosas para o grande dia de volta!

- Recebi uma carta de Dominique - comentou Albus inquieto. Lily percebeu que uma ira se apossara do menino.

- Certo. Quais são as notícias tão ruins assim? - Perguntou, meio temendo a resposta.

- Ela encontrou o Malfoy no Beco Diagonal - falou o garoto, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.

Lily fez uma expressão de que começava a entender o que estava se passando.

- E o que aconteceu? Brigaram por algum motivo?

- Não. Ele virou capitão do time da Sonserina - Lily podia jurar que havia fogo nos olhos do irmão. Transmitiu seu melhor olhar solidário e segurou em sua mão.

- Sinto muito, Al. Mas você sabe que poderia estar no time, sempre foi muito bom artilheiro. - Comentou com um sorriso. - Poderia entrar esse ano.

- Nunca - exclamou Albus com a voz carregada de rancor. - Nunca em toda a minha vida eu participarei da mesma equipe que aquele doninha. Escreva minhas palavras! Ele não merecia a posição de apanhador. **Eu merecia** - enfatizou bem a última fala. Lily suspirou, exasperada.

O irmão e o Malfoy possuíam aquela rixa desde o terceiro ano. Antes disso, apenas se toleravam e fingiam que não existiam um para o outro, um comportamento normal e controlado. Se cumprimentavam e participavam das mesmas atividades da Sonserina, porém nunca haviam ficado íntimos um do outro. Entretanto, o mundo explodiu quando fizeram teste para apanhador da Sonserina e Scorpius passou. Lily desconfiava de que tivesse algo a ver com o fato de que o Nott era capitão na época do time. Scorpius acabara fazendo um ótimo trabalho e nunca deixara de ganhar para a sua casa, tendo sempre a taça em suas mãos. Aquilo irritava profundamente Albus, pois ninguém queria fazer novamente o teste de apanhador naqueles anos e, mesmo se fizessem, sempre favoreciam o Malfoy júnior. Aquilo era tão irritante e injusto. E, agora, ele virara capitão do time. Albus nunca se contentara com outra posição, apenas não ia aos jogos e fingia que Quadribol não existisse, embora fosse a maior paixão de sua vida. Toda a sua família o incentivava a treinar como artilheiro, mas Albus achava aquilo ridículo.

- Quem sabe não façam teste de novo esse ano? Talvez você consiga a posição que tanto deseja - incentivou Lily com um sorriso. Albus olhou para ela como se sua irmã tivesse perdido a razão.

- Ficou maluca? Comeu bosta de dragão? Foi atingida por um Erumpente? - Lily ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

- Ok, não está mais aqui quem falou. Mas acho que não vale a pena você desistir, afinal, você sabe que mamãe ainda tem contatos com os antigos amigos jogadores dela. Você ainda pode ir para o Quadribol, é só se empenhar muito em treinar e esquecer Hogwarts. Se foque na sua vida fora dela.

Albus pareceu refletir sobre o que a irmã falara. Lily colocou as mãos na cintura e continuou, decidida:

- Afinal, mostre ao Malfoy quem é o melhor quando conseguir uma vaga em um grande time. Ele pode ser capitão em Hogwarts, mas duvido que passe disso fora dos muros daquele castelo.

Albus não conseguiu se conter e levantou-se, correndo para abraçar a irmã. A mesma sorriu satisfeita, ao ver que conseguira animá-lo.

- Você é demais, Lily. Não, sério! Você é a melhor irmã do mundo - falou animado, dando-lhe um grande beijo na bochecha.

- Er... obrigada - murmurou constrangida. Odiava demonstrações de afeto.

- Que coisa mais romântica e meiga - exclamou uma voz vinda da porta. James sorriu para os irmãos e fingiu enxugar as lágrimas. Começou a bater palmas e Albus sentiu que corava. - Não! Não parem por mim! Continuem com essa cena melosa de família. Daqui há pouco, Albus estará usando saia e pintando as unhas.

- Vá caçar Testrálios, Sirius - mandou Albus usando o segundo nome do irmão. James fingiu ter se aborrecido, mas depois mandou língua para o irmão. - Que maduro da sua parte!

Lily ignorou a briga dos dois e resolveu se retirar dali. Quando James se viu sozinho com Albus, não pode deixar de segurá-lo pelo ombro.

- O que foi agora? - Perguntou o mais novo, ainda irritado. James deu um tapa na cabeça do irmão.

- Por mais que eu odeie concordar com a Lily, você dará um grande jogador um dia.

- Não tenho treinado que nem você - disse Albus envergonhado. James era capitão do time da Grifinória e cursava seu último ano em Hogwarts. Sentiu-o dar tapinhas em suas costas.

- Não é questão de treino, é questão de dom - falou se afastando. No final do corredor virou-se e apontou para o irmão. - E você nasceu com ele.

Albus finalmente descera para acompanhar a família no café da manhã, porém mal colocara os pés na cozinha quando seu pai se levantou e chamou-o:

- Al, será que posso ter uma palavra a sós contigo, no meu escritório? - Perguntou Harry. Lily e James olharam curiosos para os dois, mas não se atreveram a dizer nada. Gina se limitou a continuar servindo o café dos filhos.

- Não fui eu! - Exclamou Albus já prevendo uma briga. Harry franziu o cenho e apenas se retirou do recinto. O filho o seguiu de perto, temendo que o pai tivesse descoberto a pequena brincadeira que pregara em Louis durante o recesso na Toca.

- Para a minha defesa - começou Albus ao ver o pai sentar-se -, ele estava insuportavelmente irritante nessas férias! E não deveria ter acertado a Lily com um balaço.

- Do que você está falando? - Perguntou seu pai, visivelmente sem entender o que Albus estava lhe narrando. O menino fez a melhor cara de desentendido e abanou o ar com a mão.

- Do que você está falando? - Retrucou. Harry olhou desconfiado para sua versão mais nova.

- Depois conversamos sobre quem você acertou e por que. Enfim, encontrei Morgana Harvey em uma festa de gala do Ministério. Você tem ideia de quem seja?

Os olhos de Albus se arregalaram e o garoto sentiu que suas pernas estavam meio bambas.

- Óbvio que eu sei quem é - exclamou exaltado. - É a nova capitão do Puddlemere United! Oh Merlin! Eu teria dado todos os meus galeões para conhecê-la! - Seus olhos brilhavam de expectativa. Harry sorriu para o filho.

- Sim, foi o que pensei na hora. Porém, não pude expressar, já que sua mãe me encarava feio por eu estar visivelmente querendo conversar com ela.

Albus riu e concordou com a cabeça. Harry juntou as mãos.

- Enfim, conversei com ela sobre seu grande potencial. Falei que lembrava muito o jeito como eu jogava quando mais novo e ela disse que se você fosse tão bom quanto estava pensando, teria uma vaga reservada assim que saísse de Hogwarts no time.

Albus sentiu que seu coração havia parado, estava certo. Era sua morte iminente chegando mais cedo.

- Oh Merlin, eu só posso estar sonhando - exclamou olhando para cima. Harry continuou, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Mas tem uma questão - falou e, nesse momento, pareceu desconcertado. - Ela disse que seria muito melhor se você entrasse para o time da Sonserina esse ano, eles gostam de um currículo anterior. Ela disse que pode ser em qualquer posição, desde que você faça parte do time.

- Nunca - urrou Albus, sentindo o sonho escapar por suas mãos.

- Albus Severus Potter - o olhar de Harry fora capaz de petrificar o garoto. - Não me venha com queixas de que não conseguirá a posição de apanhador. Se você quer realmente seguir essa carreira, terá que enfrentar esses desafios mais cedo ou mais tarde. Então, engula o seu orgulho e faça com que a minha noite no sofá por ter conversado com Morgana não tenha sido em vão.

- Mas... mas... o Malfoy é o novo capitão - cuspiu Albus com toda a raiva que pode. Harry revirou os olhos.

- Grande coisa, então você irá até o Malfoy e pedirá para fazer os testes. Dane-se que isso vá ferir seu orgulho, estou mais preocupado com o seu futuro. Morgana enfatizou muito que você deveria ter um histórico de no Quadribol. E não, não Al. Jogar Quadribol na Toca não conta, não creio que considerem isso como jogo parcial.

Albus sentia que ia diminuindo a cada fala do pai. Não via qualquer alternativa ali.

Saiu do escritório de Harry e rumou para o quarto, ignorando os chamados de sua mãe. Foi até a mesinha de cabeceira e a abriu, retirando todos os livros e objetos que se encontravam ali. Segurou uma caixinha preta, bem pequena. Suspirou observando. Finalmente teve coragem de abrir.

Retirou um pequeno pomo de ouro de dentro da caixa. Analisou-o contra a luz, sua vontade cada vez maior de ter sido merecedor de um pomo como aquele - com tanta história.

Passou os dedos sobre a escrita que tinha no pomo.

_Abro no Fecho._

O antigo pomo do seu pai.

Aquele que Harry Potter quase engolira em seu primeiro jogo como apanhador.

* * *

n/a: Eu não consegui NÃO escrever essa história! AH MEU DEUS! Já tenho tudo mais ou menos planejado!  
Claro que ela terá muuuuuito Quadribol, até dar nos nervos.  
Porém, terá muito romance é claro. E muito ódio entre Scorpius e Albus. Hehe  
Então, o que acharam?  
Bom, pra quem já conhece meu casal favorito da nova geração, boa leitura! Para quem não conhece, acho que já vão descobrir.  
Welcome!  
Beijos,  
Ciça!


	2. Cap1 Novos Monitores

Capítulo 1. Novos Monitores

* * *

_"Rose Weasley não podia deixar de estar nervosa. Sacudia-se no lugar, imaginando em qual casa cairia. Olhava para os lados, absorvendo cada detalhe do Grande Salão, ele era simplesmente magnífico, esplendoroso. Óbvio que já ouvira, incansáveis vezes, histórias sobre aquele lugar e como a aura dele era capaz de hipnotizar cada ser. E, apenas com onze anos, ela jurou a si mesma que aquele lugar seria o mais belo que veria na vida._

_- Certo, estou começando a suar frio - murmurou Albus no ouvido da prima. Rose soltou uma risada nervosa e concordou com a cabeça. - Será que eles estavam assim tão nervosos quando foram selecionados?_

_- Creio que mamãe fosse estar sofrendo um colapso nervoso - murmurou Rose de volta. Albus prendeu uma risada mordendo o lábio. Realmente, sua tia não deveria ter sido a estudante mais calma a experimentar o Chapéu Seletor._

_- Fontaine, Claire - leu Minerva em um pergaminho. Uma garota trêmula começou a andar para o banquinho. Era extremamente magra e os cabelos louros e lisos estavam cortados na altura do queixo, com uma franja cobrindo sua testa. Seus olhos eram azuis claros e sua pele muito pálida. Parecia murmurar algo consigo mesma, como se estivesse altamente concentrada. Rose franziu o cenho quando a garota passou por ela._

_- Ela está... falando em francês? - Perguntou mais para si. Albus olhou para a prima sem entender._

_- Sei lá, ela pode estar guinchando como mandrágoras que eu não saberia a diferença - o garoto rira da própria piada. Rose revirou os olhos._

_- LUFA-LUFA - berrou o chapéu seletor. A mesa da casa explodiu em aplausos. A menina se levantou sorridente indo sentar com os novos colegas. Foi recebida com vários apertos de mãos e saudações._

_- Acolhedores - falou Albus, um pouco mais animado. Rose não pode deixar de sorrir, gostaria de ser tão bem recepcionada como a menina._

_Vários estudantes estavam se adiantando para o banquinho e sendo selecionados. Rose e Albus observavam cada um com grande interesse e até se atreveram a bater palmas junto aos estudantes das casas selecionadas._

_- Malfoy, Scorpius - chamou Minerva e todos ficaram em silêncio. Um loiro que estava ao lado de Rose começou a seguir caminho para o banquinho. Ele estava visivelmente nervoso, pois não conseguia erguer o rosto e encarava fixamente o chão. Sua pele era extremamente pálida e ao levantar o rosto, Rose viu que seus olhos eram acinzentados. O menino avaliou o salão, apertando as mãos nas laterais dos banquinhos. Não demorou muito para que o chapéu decidisse sua casa:_

_- SONSERINA! - Ninguém fora exatamente pego de surpresa. Os sonserinos aplaudiram, porém Rose percebeu que o faziam mais por respeito. Não com toda aquela alegria que os lufa-lufanos haviam demonstrado ter._

_- Potter, Albus - Minerva olhou diretamente para o garoto. Albus respirou fundo e contou até três. Rose deu-lhe tapinhas incentivadores nas costas._

_"Ok, é agora" pensava Albus caminhando até o banquinho, "não precisa ficar nervoso. Papai disse que tudo ficaria bem". O garoto colocou as mãos dentro da capa que usava, pois não queria que as pessoas a vissem tremendo. Olhou o ambiente e observou cada mesa das casas. Todos sorriam em expectativa para ver aonde o próximo Potter iria parar. De repente, Albus sentiu-se mais confiante. Percebeu que em todas as casas alguém lhe sorria, até mesmo na Sonserina. Resolveu que estava tão feliz de estar ali que não se importava verdadeiramente com a escolha da sua casa._

_- SONSERINA._

_Ok. Talvez ele se importasse. _

_Talvez se importasse só um pouquinho._

_O suficiente para arregalar os olhos quando ouviu a escolha do Chapéu Seletor. _

_"Oh Merlin. Grande merda" pensou consigo mesmo ao ouvir o salão em profundo silêncio. Jurava que até os fantasmas haviam parado de se mexer, que até as estrelas pareciam atordoadas e resolveram parar de piscar. Era impressão dele ou a diretora o encarava com a testa franzida? "Oh Merlin" voltou a pensar enquanto levantava, com as pernas bambas, "será que vão me acorrentar nas Masmorras?"_

_Estava pensando em como seria odiado pelos seus colegas quando alguém se levantou na mesa da Sonserina e começou a bater palmas. Albus olhou incrédulo para aquela reação, era a última que esperava. Quando deu por si, mais três pessoas haviam levantado e seguiam a primeira. Depois de alguns minutos, toda a mesa da sua nova casa estava de pé aplaudindo. Albus arregalou os olhos e observou em volta. Rose batia palmas animadamente junto aos sonserinos, seguida de Dominique e Roxanne que haviam se juntado a garota para a seleção. Não pode conter um sorriso e até se aventurou a fazer uma mensura para a plateia. Ouviu as risadas ecoarem das mesas e todos foram inspirados pelo clima e bateram palmas animados._

_Albus andou mais confiante até sua nova mesa, ignorando as expressões de seu irmão e seus primos da Grifinória. Aquilo não poderia ser tão ruim. _

_- Olá, sou Pandora Bolts - cumprimentou uma morena alta e esbelta. Albus sentiu que corava um pouco, mas retribuiu o cumprimento._

_Ao seu lado Scorpius Malfoy observava calmamente o tampo da mesa. Não conseguia acreditar na recepção que Albus Potter conseguira levar da Sonserina. Aquela era a sua casa, ele não deveria fazer parte dela, muito menos se aquilo significasse que seus colegas fossem gostar mais do Potter do que do Malfoy. Claro... quem gostaria do Malfoy, principalmente agora que sua família não era nem um pouco bem conceituada? Invejou por alguns minutos a recepção calorosa de Albus, mas simplesmente balançou a cabeça e tirou aqueles pensamentos dela. Resolveu voltar-se a seleção._

_- Weasley, Dominique - Minerva lia os últimos nomes. Haviam sobrado somente quatro alunos. A garota chamada se adiantou com um sorriso no rosto. Para quem tinha apenas onze anos, ela era muito atraente. Andava com graciosidade e seus movimentos eram perfeitos. Jogou as mechas loiras para trás na hora de sentar e cruzou as pernas. Scorpius podia jurar que ouviu um sonserino ao seu lado suspirar. Por Merlin, era uma criança!_

_O chapéu demorou-se alguns segundos analisando a nova Weasley do pedaço, quando se deu por convencido:_

_- SONSERINA! _

_A loira não se assustou tanto quanto o primo. Apenas levantou-se, ainda sorridente, e começou a se encaminhar para a mesa. Scorpius podia jurar que todos os garotos da sua casa levantaram para bater palmas para a menina. Revirou os olhos, cansado daquela seleção._

_Dominique escolheu um lugar perto do primo. Albus sorriu para a nova colega e a abraçou, dando-lhe um beijo estalado._

_- Veio para a Sonserina no intuito de não me abandonar, pode falar - exclamou extasiado. Dominique revirou os olhos, mas sorriu para o menino._

_- Eu não podia te deixar sozinho, não é? Que espécie de prima eu seria? Até porque, todos sabem que só eu tenho chances de ir para a Sonserina depois de você. _

_- Weasley, Rose - dessa vez uma ruiva se encaminhou para o banquinho. Albus se ajeitou melhor para visualizar a prima. Ela olhava, aflita, para os lados. Parecia querer decidir-se aonde ficar._

_Rose realmente travava uma batalha interna, não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se deveria acompanhar Dominique e Albus ou simplesmente ir para outra casa. Sempre achou que iriam juntos para a mesma casa, mas sabia que seria praticamente impossível aquilo. Não tinha nada de sonserina nela, não adiantava tentar. Por mais que pudesse pedir ao chapéu, duvidava que ele fosse colocá-la ali somente porque queria acompanhar os primos. Até porque, aquele nunca havia sido o real sonho dela._

_"Ah, seja o que Merlin quiser" pensou Rose antes de colocar o chapéu na cabeça. Fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio._

_- GRIFINÓRIA! - Rose ouviu o estardalhaço que sua nova mesa fez. James urrava triunfante, sendo seguido pelos outros primos. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, porém lembrou-se com tristeza que não teria a companhia de Albus e Domi naquela casa. Olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e se viu desejando estar com eles._

_Albus e Dominique batiam palmas animados. Estavam felizes pela prima, realmente não tinha escolha melhor para ela. Rose passou pela mesa dos dois e parou para cumprimentá-los._

_- Queria estar aí com vocês - murmurou insatisfeita. Dominique segurou na mão da ruiva e piscou o olho._

_- Não se preocupe, Rose! Nada nos impede de comermos juntos, irmos a mesma aula ou até mesmo fugirmos para dormirmos no mesmo dormitório - Rose riu com a ideia da prima e concordou com a cabeça. - Não é como se estivéssemos nos mudando!_

_- Você sempre será bem vinda nas Masmorras! - Exclamou Albus alegre. Dominique sorriu como se concordasse com o garoto ao seu lado. Rose abraçou aos dois antes de se voltar para sua nova casa._

_Scorpius franziu o cenho diante daquela cena. Imaginaria tudo, menos que a filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley fosse dizer que queria ter ido para a Sonserina. Havia algo de muito errado no passar dos genes para os novos descendentes. Poderia jurar que haviam sofrido uma mutação fantástica na genética. Porém, não pôde deixar de apreciar o gesto que a ruiva acabara de fazer. Estava querendo dizer que renunciaria de toda a sua linhagem na Grifinória apenas para acompanhar os primos. Se aquilo não fosse amizade, Scorpius realmente não saberia o que era._

_Ao voltar-se para a seleção, Scorpius acabara de presenciar Roxanne Weasley sendo escolhida para a Grifinória. Parecendo extremamente contente, a morena encaminhou-se até Rose. Ela era bem diferente dos habituais ruivos dos quais Scorpius havia ouvido falar. Era morena de pele e tinha os cabelos cacheados, cheios e pretos. Os olhos eram de uma cor verde, viva. A garota não conseguia parar de sorrir, como se aquela fosse a maior vitória que havia tido na vida._

_- Zabini, Daniel - Scorpius virou-se para Minerva ao ouvir o nome do amigo sendo chamado. Daniel acabara de passar uma semana com ele na Mansão Malfoy. Haviam se divertido muito jogando Quadribol e irritando o senhor Malfoy. Era muito gratificante ver seu pai perder a compostura. _

_Não demorou muito para que fosse selecionado e estivesse sentado ao lado de Scorpius. O garoto tinha a pele tão morena quanto a de Roxanne, seus cabelos pretos eram curtos e espetados. Porém, os olhos eram de um negro intenso, ao contrário dos da garota que eram extremamente vivos._

_- O senhor Zabini ficará muito satisfeito com o seu feito - ironizou Scorpius quando o garoto postou-se ao seu lado. Embora Daniel não tivesse apreciado a ironia de Scorpius, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Estava... aliviado por assim dizer. Após ver uma Weasley e um Potter indo para a Sonserina, pensou que tudo pudesse acontecer ali. Inclusive ele parar na Lufa-Lufa. Havia jurado se jogar da Torre de Astronomia se aquilo ocorresse. Felizmente, pensou, não estava na hora de se matar._

_- Eu não gostaria de estar na pele do Potter nesse momento - brincou Daniel fazendo Scorpius rir._

_- Acho que meu pai não se importará muito - comentou alguém ao lado dos dois. Viraram surpresos e viram que Albus os encarava. - O que foi? Não estavam falando de mim? _

_Scorpius e Daniel sentiram-se acuados ao ver que haviam sido escutados._

_- Não foi nossa intenção causar-lhe nenhum constrangimento - argumentou Daniel de forma polida. Albus, no auge dos seus onze anos, franziu o cenho diante da frase e desatou a rir._

_- Fala sério, que intenções vocês poderiam ter? Foi apenas um comentário - brincou e voltou-se para Dominique, ignorando os olhares assustados dos garotos._

_- Atrevido - sibilou Scorpius entre dentes. Daniel deu de ombros, indiferente. _

_- Creio que não esteja acostumado com um palavreado culto - murmurou, dessa vez mais baixo._

_- Imagino que não - concordou Scorpius. - Mas também, quem mais além de você está?"_

* * *

Rose suspirou. Recordava-se do dia da seleção, como se fosse ontem. E lá estava ela, com um distintivo de monitora, no sexto ano. Sentava em uma cabine vazia do trem, o livro _Hogwarts, uma história _em suas mãos. Ainda não encontrara nenhuma de suas amigas.

Algumas cenas dos anos anteriores perpassavam em sua cabeça, como flashes de nostalgia. Sorriu involuntariamente, enquanto observava a paisagem já tão conhecida.

- Te achei - exclamou uma voz da porta. Rose se virou para a recém-chegada e sorriu. Era Roxanne e tinha um ar triunfante. - Juro que esses trens estão cada vez mais cheios com o passar dos anos, ou sou eu quem estou ficando muito grande.

Rose riu da prima e não ousou contrariar. Roxanne largou-se em frente a ruiva e olhou o livro em sua mão.

- Você não cansa de ler isso, não? - Perguntou com certo asco. - Nossa, por Merlin. Rose, esse livro já até cheira a mofo.

Rose estufou o peito, indignada. Já estava pronta para dar uma resposta quando foi interrompida pela chegada de outra pessoa.

- Olá, meninas - cumprimentou Claire Fontaine. A garota havia virado grande amiga de Rose, desde o segundo dia da menina em Hogwarts. Lembrou-se como Claire a ajudara a se livrar de uma raiz particularmente chata nos jardins da escola.

- Como foram as férias? - Perguntou Roxanne. Claire deu de ombros e murchou ao lado de Rose. Não parecia muito satisfeita e apenas olhou para fora da janela. - Nossa, essa animação toda por estar voltando à Hogwarts?

Claire se virou para a menina, como se finalmente se desse conta que estava sendo requisitada.

- Desculpe, estou um pouco distraída. Tive notícias do meu irmão, lá da França - disse Claire um pouco constrangida. Rose quase nunca ouvia sobre a família da amiga.

- E como ele está? - Perguntou. A loira deu de ombros.

- Bem, eu acho. Ele está terminando seu último ano de estudos e disse... bem... disse que queria me visitar em breve - corou ao terminar a frase. - Não sei o que poderia querer me vendo, já que não fala comigo há pelo menos dois anos.

- Vai ver ele está com saudades - comentou Roxanne. - Sabe, às vezes bate saudades.

- Não, creio que não seja essa a razão - murmurou Claire e parecia desconfiada. - Enfim, a notícia me pegou de surpresa, por isso estou um pouco distante. Oh! Agora que eu vi seu distintivo. Parabéns, monitora.

Rose exibiu seu melhor sorriso e colocou-se de pé.

- Por falar nisso, melhor ir para a cabine dos monitores. O dever me chama - disse, mas se virou ao chegar à porta. - Claire?

- Sim? - Perguntou a amiga, curiosa. Rose apontou para ela.

- Esqueci! Parabéns por ter virado capitã da Lufa-Lufa - observou o rosto de Claire iluminar-se. Um "quê" de orgulho surgiu nela.

- Obrigada, farei o meu melhor esse ano. Juro que vencerei da Sonserina, pela minha alma - declarou um pouco dramática. Rose riu e concordou, antes de sair.

Rose caminhava pelos corredores do trem, passando pelas cabines e cumprimentando os estudantes. Foi quando visualizou Dominique vindo em sua direção, parecia aflita e um pouco chateada.

- O que foi, Domi? - Perguntou à prima quando essa a alcançou. Dominique deu um sorriso triste.

- Albus, está extremamente chateado. Estou tentando achar o carrinho de doces para tentar animá-lo, mas não consigo. Você não o viu, viu?

Rose negou com a cabeça e Dominique suspirou. Então, pareceu lembrar-se de algo, pois voltou a sorrir.

- Onde estão as meninas? Queria vê-las.

- Estão no final desse corredor - indicou Rose apontando. - Deve ser pela cabine 101.

Dominique concordou e começou a se afastar, mas chamou por Rose.

- Ele está na cabine cento e cinquenta. Se você pudesse conversar com ele, sabe? Eu já tentei de tudo, mas você sabe como é cabeça dura. - Disse Dominique e seguiu caminho oposto à ruiva. Rose, curiosa como sempre fora, foi até a cabine em que Albus estava.

O garoto parecia perdido em pensamentos enquanto girava a varinha no ar. Fazia nevar em si mesmo sem nem ao menos perceber. Olhou para a porta ao perceber que aquela havia sido aberta.

- Ah. Oi, Rose - cumprimentou sem muito entusiasmo. Rose sentou-se em frente ao primo e cutucou-o com a perna.

- Dominique disse que você parecia chateado - falou por fim. Albus suspirou pesadamente.

- Malfoy virou capitão do time da Sonserina - declarou sem rodeios. Rose fez como que entendera a situação.

- Sinto muito.

- Pois é, mas esse não é o pior - começou o garoto e inclinou-se para a frente. Contou toda a conversa que tivera com o pai naquela manhã para Rose. A garota o ouvia, tranquilamente, apenas meneando a cabeça para fazer que compreendia. Ao final da narração, Albus parecia extremamente cansado.

- Bom, está na cara o que você deve fazer - disse Rose e Albus a olhou sem entender. Rose revirou os olhos. - Falar com o Malfoy, obviamente.

Os olhos do moreno se arregalaram e ele começou a negar com a cabeça.

- Eu nunca, **nunca**, pediria um favor aquele ser repugnante. Nunca, nem que minha vida dependesse disso. Deve haver outro jeito - comentou pensativo. Rose bateu com a mão na perna.

- Não há outro jeito. Al, sua chance de virar jogador está cada vez mais próxima. Pare de ser tão cabeça dura. O Malfoy com certeza não negaria te colocar como artilheiro no time, você é veloz e tem um entendimento absurdo sobre Quadribol, até ele sabe disso.

Albus não parecia convencido. Não acreditava que aquela situação estava ocorrendo com ele.

- Eu deveria ter ido para a Grifinória, ou qualquer outra casa. O Nott foi tão injusto dando a posição de apanhador para o Malfoy. Aff, pacto de comensaizinhos da morte - cuspiu Albus como se fosse veneno. Rose estreitou os olhos, ameaçadoramente.

- Não fale assim dos outros, Albus Severus Potter. Isso é muito cruel da sua parte! - Ralhou e Albus sentiu-se envergonhado. - O Malfoy, embora seja um metido e arrogante, realmente é muito bom no Quadribol. Tão bom quanto você. Al, não adianta me olhar dessa forma. Eu não o ofendi, apenas fiz uma comparação. Não doeria nada se você fosse falar com ele.

- Ele vai apenas rir da minha cara - adiantou Albus. - Não mudará nada.

- Ele não poderá rir quando você estiver em uma vassoura dando um show durante os testes - garantiu Rose piscando o olho.

Albus ia responder, mas sentiu que estavam sendo observados. Olhou para cima e constatou que estava certo. Scorpius Malfoy os encarava, com um sorriso de desdém nos lábios.

- Ora, ora. Se não é a nova monitora da Grifinória - comentou com a voz fria. Rose não se deu ao trabalho de responder. - Estava te procurando.

Aquilo pegou a ruiva de surpresa. Virou-se para o recém-chegado.

- Você quer o que exatamente comigo?

- **Eu** não quero nada. Porém, os monitores-chefes querem. Mandaram eu vir te chamar, seria bom você entender que tem um dever de monitoria agora. Talvez... até uma ronda, quem sabe?

Rose bufou, mas levantou-se. Albus, que não falara nada até o momento, finalmente pareceu controlar sua raiva e se expressar:

- Há quanto tempo está aqui, Malfoy? - Scorpius revirou os olhos diante da pergunta.

- Isso é mesmo relevante?

- Responda, Malfoy. Há quanto tempo está com essa sua cara de doninha enfiada na minha cabine?

Scorpius Malfoy sentiu que estava corando. Quem o Potter pensava que era para chamá-lo de cara de doninha?

- Ora, seu... - Já estava colocando a mão no bolso das vestes quando Rose ergueu a varinha. Olhou, assustado com a velocidade da garota. Ela parecia cansada.

- Apenas responda, Malfoy - pediu com um toque de impaciência. Scorpius bufou.

- Eu acabara de chegar quando vocês pararam de falar, ok? Não é como se eu ficasse por aí ouvindo a conversa alheia - disse, antes de se retirar.

Rose lançou um olhar de desculpas à Albus e seguiu o garoto.

- Obrigada por ter respondido e facilitado o término da conversa - disse Rose ao lado de Scorpius. O garoto olhou de esguelha para Rose, mas não ousou falar nada. Ainda estava extremamente ofendido com a ideia de acharem que era bisbilhoteiro. Rose pareceu ler seus pensamentos. - E eu sei que você não fica ouvindo as conversas alheias, apenas quis que meu primo se acalmasse.

Scorpius virou todo o corpo para Rose ao chegarem numa sala ao fim do trem. Rose pôde ver o novo distintivo também brilhando no peito de Scorpius. Ele inflou-se, parecendo pesar as suas palavras.

- Para uma Weasley, você até que não é tão insuportável e até possui modos - declarou por fim. Rose meneou a cabeça, mas apenas sorriu em concordância antes de entrar na sala. Scorpius franziu o cenho sem entender. Aquela garota, por incrível que pareça, era bastante controlada. Não era isso que esperava, já que o irmão mais novo da mesma era irritante e super destemperado. Vivia se metendo em brigas nos jogos de Quadribol.

- Vai ficar parado aí fora? - Ele percebeu que a Weasley havia voltado até onde estava. Ela estalou o dedo na frente do garoto. - Malfoy, agora é você quem está atrasado.

Com um sorriso de vitória, Rose voltou a desaparecer. Scorpius pareceu atordoado durante alguns segundos, mas depois a seguiu.

* * *

Quando finalmente terminou seus deveres como monitora, Rose começou a caminhar para a cabine dos amigos. Estava cansada, principalmente por ficar ouvindo Malfoy se queixar dos estudantes durante a ronda inteira que fizeram juntos. Será que ele não conseguia ser ao menos aturável? O que havia de errado com o garoto que sujara a cabine de sapos de chocolate? Óbvio que fora sem querer.

A verdade é que Rose Weasley não era assim tão controlada quanto o sonserino imaginara. No primeiro ano da escola tinha uma vontade absurda de esmurrar o garoto a cada vez que ele acertava nas aulas. Era impossível que alguém conhecesse tanto quanto ela, afinal, fora criada por Hermione Jane Weasley. Ela quem deveria estar respondendo tudo aquilo. Porém, ao trocar algumas correspondências com a mãe, se deu por vencida entendendo que não seria bom entrar no joguinho de implicância dessas pessoas. A mãe deixara bem claro para que se comportasse como uma pessoa superior e ignorar àqueles que tentassem lhe tirar do sério. Garantiu que Hogwarts seria bem melhor ser a garota fizesse isso. Então, a partir daquele dia, passou a ignorar os comentários alheios sobre sua família ou sobre algo que fizesse. Principalmente de uma pessoa, o Malfoy.

- Weasley - ouviu seu nome sendo chamado um pouco distante. Virou-se e viu que Malfoy a encarava, a contragosto. Será que ele não poderia dar um tempo?

- O que houve, Malfoy? Algum contratempo? - Scorpius paralisou diante da pergunta da menina. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e ergueu-lhe um pergaminho.

- Você esqueceu, são algumas normas dos monitores - não esperou que a garota tivesse tempo de pensar. Enfiou o pergaminho em suas mãos, sem dizer mais nada. Rose observou o ato.

- Certo. Obrigada, Malfoy. Muito gentil da sua parte me entregar - viu que Scorpius fez uma pequena careta com a palavra "gentil". O sonserino revirou os olhos.

- Não foi gentil da minha parte te entregar, eu não sou gentil. Estou apenas cumprindo os meus deveres - declarou por fim. - Eu nunca seria gentil contigo, nem que fosse pago para isso um dia.

Rose Weasley precisou contar até dez em pensamentos. Scorpius percebeu que finalmente estava conseguindo tirá-la do sério ao notar que suas orelhas começaram a adquirir uma coloração avermelhada.

- Weasley, vai ter um ataque? Tenha um ataque. Adoraria ver - falou de um jeito cínico e estreitou os olhos, como se estivesse se preparando para um show. Rose engoliu em seco e amaldiçoou suas orelhas por lhe entregarem. Entretanto, após contar até dez mais uma vez, virou-se e recomeçou seu caminho.

- Ei Weasley! Volta aqui! WEASLEY! - Berrou Malfoy, mas ela o ignorara. Era gratificante perceber que o garoto enlouquecia a cada vez que ela não reagia a ele. Ele deveria pensar que esse era o papel dos sonserinos. Sem perceber, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

* * *

Scorpius estava cuspindo fogo quando encontrou-se com Daniel Zabini. Estava particularmente estressado e o amigo não se deu ao trabalho de erguer o rosto do livro que lia. Scorpius bufou do assento em que estava. Bufou outra vez. Nada. Dessa vez pigarreou e Daniel finalmente ergueu o olhar.

- Está querendo falar comigo? - Perguntou sarcasticamente. Scorpius estreitou os olhos e cruzou os braços, bufando mais uma vez. Seu amigo podia ser irritante às vezes.

- Como foi a reunião dos monitores? - Voltou a questionar Daniel. Scorpius deu de ombros e Daniel não pôde deixar de reparar como parecia uma criança mimada.

- Ela tem que ter alguma emoção - rugiu Scorpius parecendo esquecer da presença de Daniel. - É impossível que seja assim tão controlada. Se fosse fria dessa forma deveria estar na Sonserina. Ela tem que explodir!

Os olhos de Scorpius estavam meio desfocados e Daniel começou a temer pela sanidade mental do amigo.

- Por Merlin, de quem estamos falando? - Perguntou curioso. Scorpius deitou-se no banco.

- Weasley - cuspiu o sobrenome. - Ela virou monitora da Grifinória.

- E o que isso tem de mais? - Daniel agora parecia levemente entediado. Scorpius ergueu as mãos, exasperado.

- Ela não tem emoção - urrou contrariado.

- Vai ver ela só é controlada e não te deixa tirá-la do sério - argumentou Daniel. Scorpius parou para pensar na possibilidade.

- Não... eu nunca vi ninguém tirá-la do sério. Tem algo de errado, ela só ergue a varinha para proteger os outros, nunca para acusar ou querer azarar ninguém.

- Estou cada vez achando essa garota mais normal - ironizou Daniel. Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar mortal.

- Isso não é o chamado de normal na família deles. Todos são temperamentais e ridículos.

- Está dizendo que Rose Weasley não é ridícula? - A pergunta de Daniel só serviu para irritar mais Scorpius, porém esse se calou. Então, o moreno continuou:

- Não entendo essa sua obsessão por Rose Weasley.

Scorpius tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta.

- Não é nenhuma obsessão. Nenhuma. Estou apenas lhe contando fatos - como Zabini não reagiu, aquilo o irritou. Arrancou o livro da mão do amigo e fechou-o na sua cara. Zabini se manteve impassível. - ESTÁ VENDO? Se fosse a Weasley nessa hora ela deveria estar berrando.

Daniel apenas pegou o livro da mão de Scorpius, como se não tivesse sido interrompido.

- Ainda acho que é obsessão. Desde o primeiro ano você fica querendo que ela exploda algum caldeirão ou fica tentando arrumar motivos para implicá-la. Talvez, você devesse apenas sair com ela. Quem sabe se não a conhecê-la melhor essa sua obsessão não tem cura? Pode ser apenas desejo de conhecê-la melhor, de que ela não seja indiferente à você.

Scorpius ficou sem reação. Pensou em dar alguma resposta, mas nada lhe via à cabeça. Por fim deitou-se novamente. Fechou os olhos e resolveu relaxar antes de chegar. Ainda tinha que guiar os alunos para dentro daqueles barcos insuportáveis. Eles eram insuportáveis. Principalmente quando Rose Weasley estava defendendo os novatos com tanto fervor.

Ainda achava que o garoto dos sapos de chocolate deveria ter recebido uma detenção.

- Você está virando tão temperamental e ridículo quanto os Weasley - comentou Daniel como quem não quer nada.

Scorpius podia jurar que uma veia ao lado de sua cabeça ia saltar.

* * *

Rose finalmente achou a cabine aonde estavam seus amigos. Albus, Dominique, Roxanne e Claire conversavam animadamente, rindo e discutindo sobre o próximo ano. Albus e Claire pareciam mais animados, o que fez com que Rose suspirasse aliviada.

- Obrigada pelos doces, Domi - agradeceu Albus dando um beijo estalado na bochecha de Dominique. A menina sorriu para o primo e voltou-se para Rose. Se Rose não a conhecesse, podia jurar que a loira havia corado com o entusiasmo de Albus.

- Finalmente, flor do dia - exclamou Dominique fazendo um gesto para Rose se juntar a eles. - Quem topa uma partida de xadrez?

- Opa, eu ouvi xadrez? - Perguntou uma voz atrás de Rose. Seu irmão havia acabado de chegar com Lily ao seu lado.

- Olá, Rose - cumprimentou Lily tentando entrar na cabine. - Juro que esse trem está cada vez menor.

- Está vendo?! - Roxanne praticamente gritou, atraindo a atenção de todos. - Foi exatamente isso que eu disse um pouco mais cedo!

Todos riram e começaram a conspirar sobre o tamanho do trem e se alguém estava enfeitiçando-o para parecer menor.

* * *

Scorpius e Daniel andavam pelos corredores do trem, querendo encontrar o resto do time de Quadribol antes que tivessem que desembarcar. Pararam de conversar ao ouvir vários risos e gritos. Viraram-se para a direita e viram vários estudantes jogando comida uns nos outros e discutindo em alto e bom som.

- Está vendo? Eles não têm nenhum modos - disse Scorpius observando a cena com repulsa.

- Parecem estar se divertindo - comentou Daniel analisando a situação. Rose Weasley conversava com a ruiva Potter, que sorria animadamente e erguia as mãos para cima. O garoto não saberia dizer, mas aquilo o fez sorrir. Bom, para Daniel Zabini sorrir significava apenas mover um milímetro do lábio.

- Se divertindo? Estão destruindo um patrimônio público - urrou Scorpius recomeçando a andar. Daniel viu então que a Weasley e a Potter estavam olhando em sua direção. Apenas fez um aceno com a cabeça e retornou a caminhar, alcançando Scorpius em algumas passadas. O loiro continuava a bufar e proferir insultos à família Weasley. Cansado daquilo Daniel deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Fala sério, Malfoy. Você daria de tudo para estar lá.

* * *

n/beta: Primeiramente, só quero comentar uma coisa. OUN OUN OUN QUE LINDOS *-*! Esse capítulo arrancou altas gargalhadas. Já vi que vai existir tanta rivalidade entre Malfoy e Potter, e nisso vai ser tão divertido quando é com a Ciça *-*.

n/autora: Oláááá! Primeiro capítulo feito! Me diverti fazendo esse capítulo. Estava tão ansiosa para fazê-lo que saiu muito rápido. Quando eu vi: wow! Já estou na página onze?

Devo dizer que resolvi fazer uma Rose mais calma. Em todas as histórias ela é sempre a explosiva, e descontrolada. Pensei: bom, com toda a certeza a Hermione falaria para a filha saber controlar os nervos.

Calma... isso não significa que ela não vá explodir uma vez ou outra. Aguardem... Ainda teremos muitas brigas e rivalidade, assim como minha querida beta previu.

Beijos a todos!


	3. Cap2 Round One: Rose X Scorpius

Capítulo 2. Round One: Rose X Scorpius

* * *

- Weasley, onde você acha que está? Em casa, relaxando? Cadê o seu trabalho? - Os alunos haviam acabado de saltar do trem. A estação estava apinhada de novatos e veteranos. Os mais novos estavam nervosos e pareciam à beira de um colapso nervoso.

Dessa vez, Rose não precisou se preocupar em respirar fundo para aguentar os ataques do Malfoy ao seu lado. Virou-se para o sonserino, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. Scorpius lançou-lhe um olhar de quem não estava entendendo, então a garota fez um gesto amplo com a mão indicando os alunos primeiranistas que estavam a sua frente.

- Acho que está atrasado, Malfoy - exclamou alto, fazendo todos os alunos rirem. Scorpius sentiu que estava ficando vermelho e cruzou os braços.

- Eu não estou atrasado - respondeu, porém pegou a varinha e apontou ameaçadoramente para os calouros. Todos prenderam a respiração, o que fez Rose revirar os olhos. - Se rirem mais uma vez juro que azaro todos vocês.

- Azara sim e ainda perde o distintivo de monitor - ralhou Rose cutucando Scorpius no peito. - Se você me der licença, eu estava executando um trabalho antes de você chegar e atrapalhar.

Os dois se fuzilaram e Rose finalmente quebrou o contato, virando-se sorridente para os novatos.

- Que tal conhecermos a melhor escola de bruxaria do mundo? - Viu vários rostinhos se iluminarem com aquelas palavras. - Vamos separá-los nos barcos, certo? Formem grupos de três, por favor.

Os alunos a obedeceram, pacientemente, e conversavam animados entre si. Scorpius nunca vira crianças se comportarem tanto na presença de um monitor. Infelizmente, ele tinha que admitir que ela levava jeito com os alunos. Infelizmente...

- Weasley, você está mimando eles - acusou Scorpius entrando no barco em que Rose estava. A garota observou seu ato, parecendo querer pular na água a qualquer momento.

- Claro, antes de você chegar eu ainda distribuí várias varinhas de alcaçuz escondida - brincou Rose e piscou para o garoto. Scorpius desviou o olhar e cruzou os braços. - Sabe, Malfoy, você envelhecerá muito rápido. Talvez, se você parasse de fazer tanta careta tentando ficar sério, você fosse mais bonito. Essa sua carranca não assusta nada, só te deixa com cara de idiota.

A boca de Scorpius escancarou-se e estava tão atônito que nem ao menos percebera a garotinha que ria do que Rose acabara de dizer. Só voltou a si quando os barcos já estavam se movendo. Era impressão dele ou a Weasley falara "você" e "bonito" na mesma frase para ele?

- Obrigado pelo elogio, Weasley. Até porque, eu ficaria _mais _bonito - disse frisando o mais. Rose fingiu não escutar e tirou um livro da bolsinha que levava. Aquilo irritou profundamente Scorpius. Odiava quando a garota resolvia ignorá-lo por nada.

- Vocês são namorados? - Perguntou a garotinha que estava sentada em frente a Rose. A ruiva assustou-se com a pergunta, erguendo os olhos arregalados para a menininha.

- Desculpe? - A garotinha corou ao ver a expressão de Rose. Tapou a boca com a mão e fez que não com a cabeça.

- Oh não, desculpe! Vocês são _ex-namorados_? - Parecia aterrorizada de que pudesse ter invadido a privacidade dos dois. Talvez por isso eles brigassem tanto.

Scorpius fez sua melhor expressão de nojo, mascarando rapidamente a coloração rosa que tingira suas bochechas. Sentou-se ao lado da menina.

- Eu nunca namoraria a Weasley, nunca - urrou para a coitada, assustando-a ainda mais. Ela deu alguns pulinhos para o lado. - E se você perguntar isso de novo, seja para qualquer pessoa, eu te dou de comer para a Lula Gigante. Ouviu bem?

- Malfoy - chamou Rose com os olhos em chamas -, se você ameaçar mais um aluno, eu juro que te transformo em uma doninha.

- Weasley, você tem o seu método de ensinar e eu tenho o meu. Que tal não nos metermos um no do outro? - Perguntou Scorpius na defensiva. Rose estreitou os olhos e segurou o livro com força.

- O seu método de ensinar é para Trasgos, não para crianças. Então, que tal você ir viver com eles? Se darão muito bem, entendem a linguagem um do outro. - Rose sibilou forçando-se ao máximo para se controlar.

Scorpius permaneceu um tempo calado e depois apontou para o rosto de Rose, fazendo-a olhá-lo sem entender.

- Oh, você está quase explodindo! Seu rosto está todo vermelho! Vamos Weasley, exploda! - Exclamou Scorpius contente. Rose olhou sem acreditar para o garoto e depois para a menininha, que apenas encolheu os ombros e fingiu não ouvir a discussão. Estavam assustando a pobre coitada. E que história era aquela de explodir? Merlin, o Malfoy tinha sérios problemas.

- Perdi a vontade de discutir - disse Rose como se encerasse o assunto. Scorpius observou a garota e depois fechou a cara, parecendo extremamente desapontado. Aquilo fez Rose prender o riso durante o resto da viagem. Por Merlin, aquele garoto era uma verdadeira criança.

* * *

Albus já se sentia ligeiramente arrependido por ter deixado sua irmã comentar com Dominique a história toda do Quadribol que se desenrolara nos últimos dias. Aquilo gerou um verdadeiro apocalipse na carruagem que os levava para Hogwarts. Não conseguia mais entender quem falava o que, quem era quem, os cabelos ruivos se misturavam no meio da confusão e todos pareciam querer que ouvissem suas opiniões.

- Eu realmente acho que ele deva procurar o Malfoy, ele não é tão ruim quanto vocês pensam - exclamou Dominique parecendo querer que Merlin ouvisse o que pensava. Lily concordou com a cabeça fazendo sinais positivos para a prima.

- Vocês estão doidas? - Gritou Fred para as duas garotas. Então, o caos começou novamente. Para Albus parecia uma toca de vermes-cegos, todos brigando para ocupar o maior espaço.

Dominique e Lily estavam de acordo que Albus deveria engolir o próprio orgulho e ir procurar Scorpius. Fred, James e Hugo lutavam bravamente para que o garoto não procurasse o capitão do seu time.

- Tenho uma ideia brilhante - exclamou James triunfante. Todos se calaram e olharam, esperançosos, para o menino. - Que tal uma azaração? Eu posso sem querer machucá-lo no primeiro jogo e então terá que ser substituído.

Fred e Hugo bateram palmas, visivelmente animados com a ideia.

- E de quebra você ainda vai fazer o Malfoy ir para a Ala Hospitalar. Você é um gênio, James! - Os dois ergueram as mãos e bateram uma na outra. Dominique e Lily olharam incrédulas para os meninos.

- Vocês beberam? - Perguntou Dominique sem acreditar. - Vocês estão mesmo propondo algo dessa magnitude? - Hugo fez uma expressão de desentendimento com a pergunta de Dominique. - Vocês estão propondo que Albus burle as regras da escola e machuque alguém?

- Eu não sabia que Dominique havia incorporado a tia Hermione - ironizou James. Hugo caiu no riso, o que irritou ainda mais as meninas.

Todos recomeçaram com os berros, cada um propondo um plano mais insano que o outro, a ponto de chegarem a um que envolvia sereianos e testrálios.

- CHEGA! - Berrou Albus fazendo todos se calarem. Olharam, assustados, para o garoto. Já haviam até esquecido que o mesmo se encontrava ali.

Albus corou ao ver que todos o olhavam, como se esperassem uma permissão ou uma continuação do berro. Pigarreou antes de voltar a falar:

- Eu agradeço todas as dicas que me foram dadas, er... obrigado James por propor esses planos malucos, mas eu terei que resolver a situação sozinho. E, no momento, não me sinto nada propenso a falar com o Malfoy. Não, Domi. Não adianta, o que quer que você fale não me deixará com vontade de falar com ele. Essa será somente minha última cartada.

- Você vai perder tempo por conta desse seu orgulho - acusou Dominique sentindo lágrimas de raiva cobrindo seus olhos. Será que ele não entendia que o futuro dele estava em jogo? - Você apenas deixará o Malfoy ganhar mais uma partida, fazendo com que todos comemorem e o deixem como apanhador. Então, você não terá chances de conseguir entrar no time.

Todos permaneceram calados após a fala de Dominique. Albus bufou, passando a mão no cabelo.

- Então terei que me contentar em conseguir entrar em um time menor de Quadribol depois que sair de Hogwarts, ou não seguir em frente com essa carreira - declarou Albus encerrando a discussão.

O silêncio se perpetuou até a chegada de Hogwarts.

* * *

Rose achara a seleção um tanto entediante. Havia sentado junto as suas primas, Roxanne e Lily, e não conseguia se concentrar para participar das conversas. Apenas brincara com a comida em seu prato e esperara a sobremesa, impacientemente. Como amava tortinhas de abóbora!

- Rose - chamou Lily ao se levantar no final do jantar. A garota olhou para a prima. - Você irá nos encontrar depois de encaminhar os primeiranistas para a Sala Comunal?

- Obviamente - respondeu dando um sorriso. Sentia-se mais animada. - Me esperem, por favor. E lembrem-se de levar alguns doces.

Roxanne ergueu uma cesta cheia de doces que roubara da mesa.

- Eu nunca esqueceria disso - falou, piscando o olho. Rose começou a reunir os novos integrantes da Grifinória, ao mesmo tempo em que Dominique chegava ao grupo.

- Encontro vocês já - prometeu Rose, desaparecendo com o mar de cabeças que saía do salão.

Lily, Roxanne, Claire e Dominique se encaminharam para perto do lago. Conversavam animadamente a respeito das férias e do que esperavam naquele ano letivo.

- Bom, eu não sei vocês, mas eu estou muito ferrada - comentou Lily e fez uma careta. - Quero dizer, ano que vem terei que prestar os N.O.M.'s.

- Lily, falta praticamente dois anos - disse Claire rindo. Lily sentiu que as orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas.

- Eu sei, e eu já estou surtando de véspera! - Exclamou, sentando-se em frente ao lago. As outras a acompanharam e Roxanne conjurou uma colcha para colocar embaixo delas.

- Roxanne, você tem que parar com essas suas frescuras - comentou Dominique. Roxanne se deu ao luxo de não responder à prima. Apenas sentou-se ao lado dela.

Após uns dez minutos, todas conversando trivialidades, Lily aumentou o tom de voz:

- Oh, olha! Uma louca correndo pelos jardins - disse, apontando para a entrada do castelo. Rose corria, esbaforida, na direção das amigas. Um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Aquele não é o Malfoy? - Perguntou Dominique apontando para um lugar um pouco mais distante de Rose. Ela estava certa. Malfoy e Zabini caminhavam, lado a lado, na direção de Rose. As quatro meninas estreitaram os olhos na escuridão.

- Eu diria que se ela não diminuir o passo, ela vai acabar... - Claire não terminou a frase, pois Rose acabara de trombar com Scorpius. Um grande "uuii" ecoou pelo grupo.

- Bela posição para se cair - comentou Lily rindo da prima. Rose caíra por cima de Scorpius, fazendo o garoto ficar visivelmente atordoado.

- Eu diria que digna de cinema trouxa - completou Dominique parecendo se divertir tanto quanto Lily.

- Vocês não prestam - disse, por fim, Roxanne.

* * *

Rose acabara de conseguir sair de perto das crianças. Merlin, elas podiam ser bem irritantes quando queriam. Principalmente quando resolviam fazer todas as perguntas possíveis sobre Hogwarts. Será que já não bastava a seleção por hoje?

Sem pensar duas vezes e com medo de alguém mais pará-la, Rose saiu correndo pelo castelo. Passou por vários alunos até, finalmente, chegar aos jardins. Ao ver as amigas sentadas, conversando e com uma cesta de doces em frente, não pensou duas vezes, começou a correr o máximo que conseguia para chegar a tempo. Merlin sabia o quanto ela daria para comer outra tortinha de abóbora.

O que não contava é que duas outras pessoas fossem aparecer na sua frente. E que fosse logo de encontro com a pior delas.

- Opa - ouviu alguém exclamar antes de sentir duas mãos a segurarem pelas costas e bater no peito de um garoto. O garoto soltou todo o ar ao sentir as costas baterem no chão. Rose já estava pronta para se desculpar quando viu quem caíra com ela. Scorpius a encarava, o cenho franzido, a apenas alguns centímetros de distância. Ele havia segurado em suas costas no momento da colisão e não tirara as mãos até aquele momento. A fala de Rose se perdeu ao ver que o sonserino parecia ligeiramente atordoado com a queda... ou seria com a proximidade? Desde quando os olhos dele eram tão azuis? E aquilo? Seria um sorriso surgindo em seus lábios?

Ouviram alguém pigarrear acima deles. Rose mexeu-se desconfortavelmente e Scorpius tirou as mãos da garota. Levantou-se e ajeitou a roupa, tentando não encarar os dois meninos.

- Desculpe - murmurou, envergonhada. Ao erguer a cabeça viu que Daniel Zabini sorria de lado e viu a expressão de Scorpius mudar de atordoado para defensivo.

- Veja se da próxima vez você olha por onde está andando, Weasley - mandou antes de se retirar. Daniel acenou com a cabeça para Rose e seguiu o amigo.

Quando já estavam longe o suficiente da garota, Scorpius virou-se para o amigo:

- A Weasley, além de péssima monitora, é atrapalhada. Como a Minerva foi colocá-la como monitora de Grifinória? Bom, com certeza não havia ninguém melhor naquela casa - disse com desprezo. Daniel soltou uma risada, fazendo Scorpius encará-lo sem entender.

- O que eu disse de tão engraçado?

- Nada. Estou apenas lembrando da situação que acabou de ocorrer - comentou Daniel e Scorpius bufou. - E da sua cara de quem havia levado um soco ao ver a Weasley tão de perto.

- O peso dela me deixou confuso - defendeu-se Scorpius, embora seu rosto começasse a esquentar.

- O peso... sei. - Scorpius preferiu não alongar o assunto, seguiram sem falar mais nada para as Masmorras.

* * *

- Nossa - começou Dominique assim que Rose sentara-se com elas. - O que aconteceu com você e o Malfoy ali?

Rose ia responder, porém Lily foi mais rápida:

- Contato. - Todas começaram a rir e concordar com a cabeça. Claire apontou para Rose enquanto mordia uma tortinha.

- Eu senti a tensão sexual daqui - Rose sentiu o rosto em brasas com o comentário de Claire.

- Eu não senti nada - disse Rose e serviu-se de doces. - Vocês estão vendo coisas que não existem. Por favor, podemos mudar de assunto?

- Podemos até mudar de assunto - disse Roxanne -, mas você sabe que o Malfoy parecia ter tido contato com a primeira mulher da vida dele.

- Duvido muito disso. - Todas olharam para Dominique. - O quê? O Malfoy é bonitinho!

Rose fingiu vomitar.

- Ele é loiro - disse Dominique piscando para Rose. - Beeem loiro.

- E com os olhos azuis lindos - completou Roxanne.

- E o físico de Quadribol! Não esqueçam do físico de Quadribol! - Exclamou Lily. Rose revirou os olhos, enjoada com aquele assunto.

- Não se esqueçam daquela cara de quem tem bosta de Hipogrifo debaixo do nariz - disse por fim. Todas fizeram expressões enojadas.

- Essa expressão dele é a única coisa que estraga a aparência, concordo. - Dominique falou. - Mas nada que não se possa mudar.

- Hm, me lembrem se eu estiver enganada... Não foi agora que eu pedi para mudarmos de assunto? - Perguntou Rose. Lily ergueu a mão cheia de creme.

- Eu tenho um assunto! Que tal comentarmos como o meu irmão é um idiota e como podemos fazer com que ele não estrague a carreira dele?!

Assim começaram o trabalho de pensar em um plano que pudesse ajudar Albus. Repassaram todas as ideias que haviam tido na carruagem e as ideias dos primos. Nenhuma parecia boa o suficiente para convencer Scorpius Malfoy de ajudar Albus Severus Potter.

- Podemos falar com ele - propôs Lily, embora soubesse que era quase impossível. - Simples assim.

- Nada de planos? - Perguntou Roxanne intrigada.

- Conversar com o Malfoy... - começou Dominique pensativa. - Bom, eu poderia fazer isso, mas sou a melhor amiga do Al. Não sei se ele vai querer ajudar a melhor amiga do "inimigo" dele.

- Eu nunca olhei para a cara dele - disse Lily -, seria estranho pedir um favor do nada.

- Idem - concordou Roxanne. As três olharam para Claire e Rose. A primeira ergueu os braços e os olhos estavam arregalados.

- Nem olhem pra mim! Tenho medo até de chegar perto daquele garoto. E se ele não respeita uma grifinória, imagina uma lufa-lufana.

Agora todos os olhares se concentravam em Rose. A ruiva começou a negar, veementemente, com a cabeça.

- Não. Nunca. Nããão. Parem de me olhar - falou. Dominique suspirou.

- Rose, você é a única que tem contato com ele! A única!

- Não é possível. Ele deve ter falado com mais alguém nesses anos todos - disse Rose, porém sentindo a derrota cada vez mais próxima.

- Ele já me deu um "oi" - comentou Roxanne. Rose apontou para a menina.

- Tá vendo? É um começo.

- Rose, você sabe que a pessoa que tem mais contato com ele é você - interveio Lily. - Você é monitora junto a ele. Com certeza terão que fazer rondas juntos e se falar em alguns dias da semana.

- Nem me lembre disso - Rose já sentia o estômago se contrair de nervosismo. Teria que aturar o Malfoy...

- E ele parece ter, no mínimo, respeito por você. - Rose assustou-se com a fala de Claire. - Qual foi, Rose?! Já os vi conversando e a forma como ele te olha. Ele pode ser super estressado e chato, mas...

- E metido - completou Rose.

- E metido - continuou Claire -, mas a forma como te olha, com respeito. É quase como se te... como se te...

- Venerasse - completou Lily sorrindo. Claire bateu palmas para a garota.

- Isso! Achou a palavra certa.

Rose sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo e suas orelhas pareciam em chamas. Todos os olhares ainda se concentravam nela e não sabia mais o que dizer. Se o Malfoy realmente tivesse mais respeito por ela, talvez ela conseguisse ajudar Albus. Era o mínimo que podia fazer pelo primo, não era?

- Certo, eu faço - abraçou a derrota. As outras comemoraram com exclamações e sorrisos. - Embora eu ache que será difícil o Malfoy fazer algo que eu peça. Praticamente impossível.

- Tenho a impressão de que ele irá te ouvir – disse Dominique cutucando Rose. A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Tenho a impressão de que ele me mandará calar a boca.

- Talvez - concordou Roxanne. - Mas se tem algo que Rose Weasley sabe é se fazer ouvida.

- Por que será que eu estou odiando os assuntos hoje? - Ironizou Rose. Ouviu vários risos e implicâncias.

Droga, ela realmente não escaparia daquela. Teria que falar com Scorpius Malfoy...

Pior! Pedir um favor à Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

Nota/beta: batalha entre Rose e Scorpius já sendo marcada, no momento tá Ros Scorpius. Vamos ver até onde e quem ganhará essa batalha. E well. Esse Albus é cabeça dura, alguém –vulgodominique- dá um tapa na cabeça dele para parar de ser cabeça dura please? u.u e deixar registrado, aquela primeirista foi uma fofa perguntando para Rose e Scorpius se eles eram ex- namorados?! Precisa de mais para criar intriga para esse casais? Quero dizer, dupla de monitores! hehehe

n/autora: Olááááá! Tcharam! Fiz o capítulo! *-* Eu gostei bastante dele, principalmente porque tiveram momentos Rose e Scorpius. Mas fiquem calmas! Terão vários outros casais ao longo da Fanfic. ;] O que acharam do capítulo? Está bom? Estou tentando colocar um pouco mais de comédia. Ficará mais fácil quando os favores começarem a ser pedidos e as situações ocorrerem. O que vocês gostariam de ver na história?

Gostaria de agradecer algumas pessoas... Patrícia em primeiro lugar, que sempre está me cobrando capítulos e mais capítulos.

Minha betinha amada. 3 Obrigada por sempre dar sua opinião antes de eu postar o capítulo.

Mary S Epps, Mary S Epps, prongster e WaalPomps, por terem comentado no Nyah!

Pepper Potter por ter comentado no net.

Obrigada galera! Fico muito feliz!

Beijos a todos,

Ciça.


	4. Cap3 Favores

Capítulo 3. Favores

* * *

Dominique acabara de sair da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e puxava Rose pela manga da camisa, até estarem um pouco mais distante dos alunos. Rose estava completamente vermelha e sentia o suor frio escorrer de suas mãos. Dominique abaixou a voz e sussurrou para Rose:

- Certo. Essa é a sua chance - seu tom era aflito e ansioso. Observava os estudantes saírem da sala, grifinórios e sonserinos. - Albus deve sair já da sala, então eu vou levá-lo o máximo que eu puder para longe daqui. Você faz o seu trabalho.

- Domi, você está exagerando. - Disse Rose, embora seu corpo tremesse um pouco. - Parece filme de espionagem trouxa. Será que dá para parar de sussurrar? Eu não sou idiota. Sei o que devo fazer.

- Entendido - disse Dominique e inclinou-se ligeiramente. - Não esqueça de nocautear o Malfoy e levá-lo para a Sala Precisa, desacordado. Mas não esqueça, precisaremos dele vivo.

Os olhos de Rose arregalaram e a garota olhou assustada para a prima. Dominique revirou os olhos.

- Eu estava interpretando... idiota.

Rose ia responder, porém Albus acabara de aparecer na porta da sala e seguia na direção das meninas.

- Por que vocês saíram tão apressadas? - Perguntou olhando de uma para a outra. As duas se encararam, sem saber o que falar.

- Eu precisava... precisava... Oras, não é da sua conta o que eu precisava fazer! - Exclamou Dominique, como se aquilo fosse um ultraje. Albus estreitou os olhos na direção da loira.

- Me diga o que você fez dessa vez - ordenou. Dominique cruzou os braços e fez sua melhor expressão de indignada. Rose já estava pronta para responder, quando a sonserina soltou:

- Problemas femininos, seu idiota insensível - falou chorosa e começou a se afastar dali. Albus fez uma expressão de nojo, porém logo se recompôs.

- Acho que ela ficou chateada - disse Rose e suspirou. - Por Merlin, Albus, você sempre tem que ser tão insensível?

Albus olhou, sem acreditar, para Rose. Colocou as duas mãos no peito.

- O que eu fiz? - Perguntou sem entender. Rose revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na cabeça do primo.

- Apenas vá ver se ela está bem, seu trasgo! Qual é o problema dos homens? - Albus olhou para o corredor aonde Dominique desaparecera. Sua face estava coberta de desentendimento.

- Er... certo. Vou ver do que ela precisa - murmurou incerto. Começou a se afastar e quando sumiu, Rose pôde soltar o riso aliviada.

- Coitado - comentou para si. Olhou para a porta da sala e viu que Scorpius acabara de sair com Daniel. Inspirou fundo e chegou a uma distância que considerava segura.

O Malfoy continuou a andar como se não a tivesse visto. Bom, ela estava atrás dele, não é? Era provável que realmente não tivesse percebido sua presença.

Rose seguiu Malfoy e Zabini pelos corredores, tentando pensar no que poderia dizer. O que diria? Como começaria? "Olá, Malfoy. Você por aqui." "Malfoy, quanto tempo! Deixou a barba crescer, acertei?" "Malfoy, sua bundinha até é bonitinha balançando enquanto você anda." "Rose, pare de olhar para a bunda do Malfoy!"

- O que você quer? - Rose ergueu rapidamente o rosto. Fora pega de surpresa. Zabini e Malfoy lhe encaravam, ambos com os braços cruzados. Porém, o Malfoy parecia irritado, enquanto Zabini parecia se divertir com alguma piada interna. - Weasley, eu já perguntei o que você quer.

Rose respirou fundo e olhou nos olhos do sonserino. Scorpius, pego de surpresa, não conseguiu esconder a curiosidade em seu rosto. A grifinória parecia tão decidida e estava lhe encarando com um misto de... dúvida? Desespero?

- Weasley, você está bem? - Perguntou Scorpius tirando Rose do devaneio. Ele acabara de perguntar se ela estava bem? Daniel Zabini também encarava o amigo, sem conseguir acreditar na pergunta. Scorpius olhou de um para o outro, ao ver o que dissera. - O quê? Ela está me assustando, ok?

- Eu estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar - agradeceu Rose e deixou algumas mechas do cabelo caíram no rosto, tentando esconder a vermelhidão. Então sussurrou - Eu preciso falar com você.

Daniel e Scorpius inclinaram-se para a frente, ambos sem ter entendido uma palavra sequer.

- O quê? - Perguntou Scorpius em voz alta. Rose ergueu o rosto e Scorpius pôde notar a coloração avermelhada que cobrira a pele pálida da ruiva.

- Eu preciso falar com você - repetiu Rose, como se aquelas palavras doessem. Daniel arregalou os olhos e ficou olhando de um para o outro. Scorpius parecia atônito demais com as palavras da grifinória e não parecia saber o que dizer.

- Bom, te encontro na Sala Comunal então - disse Daniel dando um tapa no ombro de Scorpius e saindo dali. O sonserino pareceu despertar, pois balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Desculpe, acho que não ouvi direito - começou dizendo. Estava sentindo a si próprio corar agora. - Você disse que queria falar comigo?

- Tem mais alguém aqui para falar? Por Merlin, Malfoy. Não faça disso um escândalo - disse Rose bufando e pegou o garoto pela manga da camisa. Começou a puxá-lo pelo corredor até chegarem a uma sala vazia.

Rose empurrou Scorpius até ele estar dentro da sala e fechou a porta com força. Scorpius deu um assobio e cruzou os braços, parecendo se divertir.

- Nossa, Weasley. Nunca pensei que esse dia fosse chegar - falou piscando. Rose o encarou, sem entender. Aproximava-se do garoto.

- Que dia, Malfoy?

- O dia em que você finalmente declararia seu amor por mim e tentaria me seduzir - ironizou Scorpius. Rose podia sentir cada pedaço do seu corpo em chamas. Tentou rir, porém sua voz praticamente não saía. Teve que pigarrear para falar:

- Certo, Malfoy. Eu vou fingir que foi para isso que eu vim. Você sonha com esse momento desde quando? - Scorpius desviou o olhar de Rose e sorriu friamente.

- Geralmente eu chamo isso de pesadelos. - Respondeu simplesmente. Rose revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na nuca do menino. - Autch, Weasley. Isso doeu.

- Era para doer, agora senta aí que eu preciso conversar sério contigo. - Rose apontou uma carteira para Scorpius e o garoto olhou-a, desconfiado. - Anda, Malfoy. Não tenho o dia inteiro.

Scorpius, sendo vencido pela curiosidade, sentou-se. Rose arrastou uma cadeira e sentou-se em frente ao garoto. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar:

- Malfoy, eu achei que nunca fosse ter que fazer isso - começou dizendo. - Porém, eu preciso de um favor seu.

Scorpius arregalou os olhos de susto, e sentou-se mais ereto. Estudou a Weasley por alguns minutos e, ao ver que não estava brincando, sentiu-se um pouco constrangido.

- Em que eu, um Malfoy desprezível, poderia lhe ser útil? - Perguntou com desconfiança.

- Bom, eu nunca disse que você era desprezível... na verdade, devo ter dito sim. Enfim, você é capitão do time de quadribol da Sonserina.

Scorpius concordou com a cabeça e fez um gesto para ela continuar. Rose balançava, nervosamente, as pernas.

- Preciso que você coloque meu primo, Albus Potter, como apanhador.

Scorpius praticamente caiu da cadeira e teve que se apoiar para evitar a queda. Sua boca se escancarou e seus olhos estavam mais arregalados que dois galeões. Ficou em silêncio por um tempo e depois começou a rir. Era uma piada, óbvio! Uma piada idiota da Weasley.

- Ótima pegadinha, Weasley. - Seu riso ecoou pela sala. - Valeu mesmo pela piada, eu estava precisando rir.

Rose sentiu a raiva borbulhar dentro de si. Odiava quando riam dela, ainda mais quando não a levavam a sério.

- Não foi nenhuma piada, seu prepotente - disse a ruiva, cuspindo raiva. Scorpius recuou ligeiramente. - Foi um pedido. Se pudesse, eu daria uma ordem.

- Ei, calma lá! Achei que você estivesse brincando! - Defendeu-se Scorpius. - Não foi minha intenção te ofender.

Rose sentiu-se desarmada com tal afirmação. Cruzou os braços e estreitou os olhos.

- Bem, ofendeu.

- Não foi a minha intenção - repetiu Scorpius. Rose bufou.

- Você não irá me pedir desculpas? - Perguntou, irritada. Scorpius sorriu friamente.

- Não.

Ficaram se encarando. Scorpius já estava começando a se irritar.

- Weasley, me diga o motivo para eu ter que fazer isso - mandou. - Nem que Merlin descesse à Terra eu faria isso! Nem que Morgana me ordenasse e...

- Malfoy - o tom de Rose era baixo e triste. Aquilo fez Scorpius calar-se. Ela nunca usara aquele tom com ele. - Eu estou realmente te pedindo isso, de coração. Eu me preocupo com a minha família, com o futuro dos meus primos, com seus estudos e quero realmente que eles sejam felizes. Você sabe que todos nós somos comparados aos nossos pais, que vamos viver na sombra deles por conta dos seus grandes feitos ou fracassos. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso. E o Albus... o Albus sempre sonhou em ser um apanhador de sucesso, seguir o quadribol como carreira. Ele nunca quis ser auror ou medibruxo. Ele sabia, desde criança, o que queria. Eu o via com o tio Harry treinando na Toca todos os verões. Eu o via tentando desesperadamente ganhar do pai. E ele é muito bom mesmo, Malfoy! Muito! E eu sei que você é tão bom quanto ele. Mas eu também sei que você já brilhou muito nessa escola por conta desse esporte e que suas notas estão excelentes. Além de você ser monitor da Sonserina e ter ganho um prêmio na aula de Poções por melhor aluno durante três anos. O Albus, ele nunca foi de querer aparecer muito. Ele só tem esse amor pelo quadribol. E ele recebeu essa oferta de um grande time...

- Que time? - Perguntou Scorpius, interrompendo a garota.

- Puddlemere United - respondeu Rose, meio desconcertada ao ver que falara tanto. Scorpius deu um assobio, mas não falou mais nada. Fez um sinal para que a garota prosseguisse. - Bom, er... E a capitã do time conversou com o pai dele pessoalmente. Fazendo uma grande oferta para que ele entrasse no time. Ela disse que crê que ele seja tão bom quanto a família, algo do gênero. Não sei detalhes. Porém, ela disse que ele tinha que já ter um currículo quando saísse de Hogwarts. E você sabe que ele nunca fez parte de nenhum time.

- Ele pode tentar para outra posição - aconselhou Scorpius. Não estava acreditando que realmente escutava aquela ladainha toda.

- Ele é muito orgulhoso, Malfoy - disse Rose e acabou rindo. - Creio que isso seja um defeito de todo sonserino. Ele nunca conseguiria passar pelo orgulho dele e aceitar outra posição. Ele se sente inferiorizado por não ter sido aceito na época. E, convenhamos, o fato do capitão ser seu amigo no terceiro ano te ajudou muito!

- Hey! - Exclamou Scorpius, porém não conseguiu encontrar nenhum argumento para se proteger. Aquilo era verdade. - Por que ele mesmo não veio falar comigo?

- Como eu te disse, os sonserinos têm um péssimo defeito. - Scorpius não pôde deixar de rir e concordar. - Então, você me ajudará?

Scorpius mexeu-se, desconfortavelmente, na cadeira. Será que nunca conseguiria encarar a Weasley sem ter pena dela?

- Ainda não entendo o que te fez vir aqui, Weasley. Você realmente achou que fosse conseguir me convencer? - Perguntou Scorpius. Rose sentiu o queixo tremer, deveria saber que aquilo era uma missão impossível.

- Bom... algumas pessoas acharam que você fosse me ouvir - disse. Scorpius afrouxou a gravata que usava.

- Por quê?

- Acharam que você pudesse me... respeitar minha opinião - Rose sentia que voltara a suar frio. Aquilo era tão embaraçoso.

Scorpius não estava em melhor estado. Aquilo era realmente muito embaraçoso para ele. E o que a Weasley ia dizer antes? Que ele a respeitava? Oras, de onde tiraram aquela ideia?

A cena do seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts voltou a sua mente. Scorpius via, novamente, a Weasley dizendo aos primos que queria ter ido para a Sonserina. A Weasley afirmando algo que poderia ter deixado sua família toda horrorizada. E ela apenas fizera aquilo porque se sentira culpada em deixá-los.

Como a Weasley conseguia pensar tanto no outro, ao invés de pensar nela mesma? Scorpius não conseguia entender como alguém pensava mais no outro do que em si. Era lei que ela deveria se preocupar com a própria felicidade em primeiro lugar. Porém, a Weasley se doava tanto e aquilo era extremamente... respeitoso? Doce?

Peraí, desde quando a Weasley era doce?

- Certo! - Gritou Scorpius tentando afastar os pensamentos. Aquilo fez Rose dar um pulo e postar-se de pé. O sonserino fez o mesmo, aquela conversa não estava lhe fazendo bem. - Eu não prometo nada, Weasley. Até porque... não quero prometer. Porém, posso te dar minha palavra que farei teste para apanhador nesse ano. E que, se ele merecer, o colocarei no time.

Um sorriso iluminou todo o rosto de Rose. Ela estava ouvindo aquilo mesmo? O Malfoy estava considerando fazer teste para apanhador? Ele realmente a ouvira?

- Merlin! - Exclamou, contente. Começou a enxugar algumas lágrimas que haviam surgido em seus olhos. Scorpius observou a ruiva, sem acreditar. Ela estava quase chorando há poucos minutos? - Você é demais, Malfoy! Não acredito! Você é demais!

Os elogios pegaram Scorpius de surpresa. Ele sentiu uma onda de emoções que não imaginava que possuísse. Por que aquilo o afetara tanto?

- Bom, é o mínimo que posso fazer à alguém que foi chamado para jogar no Puddlemere United. Quero dizer, que foi pré-convocado para jogar. Digo, que foi quase convocado e...

Scorpius foi interrompido por Rose. A ruiva ria divertida e jogou-se em seus braços, apertando-o em um gesto bem... fraternal ele diria? Aquilo era um abraço da parte dela?

- Obrigada, Malfoy - falou Rose afrouxando o abraço. Ela estava tão feliz. Merlin! Ela estava triunfante! Queria tanto que o Malfoy sentisse a alegria que estava sentindo, por isso segurou seu rosto e beijou-lhe com um estalo na bochecha. Viu toda a face do loiro tingir-se de vermelho, praticamente roxo.

- Weasley, você está exagerando - comentou Scorpius em voz baixa. Porém, não conseguia desviar o rosto dela. Aqueles olhos azuis eram muito hipnotizantes. Merlin, aquelas sardas então, estavam lindas com aquele sorriso.

Rose viu que estava sendo analisada pelo Malfoy. Merlin, ele não podia olhar para o outro lado não? Tinha que encará-la logo nos olhos? Aquilo estava tão errado...

- Malfoy? - Chamou Rose, quebrando o silêncio que se instaurara. Scorpius pareceu acordar e sorriu friamente. Pronto, a carranca voltara ao lugar que pertencia! Ele ficava tão melhor sem aquele olhar gelado.

- Tenho que ir, Weasley. Daqui há pouco, se eu ficar mais nessa sala, vou acabar trocando de casa para a Lufa-Lufa e mudar meu nome para Texugo, ao invés de ser Scorpius. - Falou e começou a se afastar. Porém, antes de sair da sala, ainda pôde ouvir o som da risada da Weasley. E, ele não saberia dizer o porquê, aquilo o fez sorrir.

* * *

- Então, como foi a conversa? - Perguntou Dominique. Lily, Rose, Dominique, Claire e Roxanne estavam sentadas, novamente, em frente ao Lago. Era de praxe elas se encontrarem praticamente todas as noites para conversar. Merlin sabia quanta fofoca Hogwarts poderia ter em apenas um dia.

Rose deu de ombros e observou o Lago, sentia que sua vitória de mais cedo ia causar um alvoroço. Estava envergonhada por como as coisas haviam ocorrido naquela sala.

- Ele disse que não pode prometer nada - começou e ouviu vários palavrões e exclamações por parte das amigas. - Mas ele disse que vai fazer teste para apanhador esse ano e que, se o Albus merecer, ele entra no time.

Rose viu todos os olhares se concentrarem nela. Dominique tinha os olhos arregalados e a boca ligeiramente aberta; Roxanne segurava uma tortinha a meio caminho da boca, parecendo ter esquecido que estava prestes a comê-la; Claire observava Rose como se a garota fosse Merlin reencarnado; e Lily... bom... Lily era Lily. Apenas riu escandalosamente assustando a todas.

- Eu SABIA que você conseguiria convencer o Malfoy! Sabia! - Exclamou, triunfante. Começou a bater palmas e fingiu reverenciar Rose. - Rose, você é minha ídola! Você convenceu o Malfoy a ouvir alguém.

- Rose, você sabe que tem um grande poder em suas mãos, não é? - Perguntou Dominique fazendo um ar sombrio. - E que, com grandes poderes vêm grandes responsabilidades.

- Ah! Calem a boca - mandou Rose, embora não pudesse deixar de rir. Tinha que mandar sua tia parar de deixar Dominique ver filmes trouxas.

- Rose, estamos falando sério - murmurou Claire, parecendo tímida ao dar sua opinião naquele assunto. - Você percebeu que conseguiu fazer algo que Hogwarts inteira jamais conseguiria?

- O Malfoy está praticamente abdicando do posto dele - completou Roxanne. - E isso é uma grande coisa!

Rose mordeu o lábio com força. Nunca pensara que o Malfoy fosse aceitar lhe fazer aquele favor. E aquilo a atordoava.

* * *

Havia se passado uma semana. UMA SEMANA gritava uma voz na cabeça de Rose Weasley, e Scorpius Malfoy não tomara nenhum partido quanto ao que pedira. Não dissera mais nada, não a encarava mais nos corredores. Ao contrário, parecia estar se esquivando dela, como se pudesse desistir da ajuda. Ah, aquele cretino ia pagar caro por ter dito aquilo para ela! Como ele pôde ser tão idiota? Como ele pôde ser tão mesquinho e imbecil? Ele a fizera ficar feliz e... MERLIN! Ela o abraçara! Ela realmente o abraçara em um dos momentos mais triunfantes de sua vida. Ia fazer picadinho de doninha para a ceia de Hogwarts daquela noite!

- ROSE, ROSE! - Ouviu alguém gritar seu nome pelo corredor. Virou-se para trás e viu Albus correndo ao seu encontro, com Dominique em seu encalço. O moreno exibia um sorriso de orelha a orelha e exalava ansiedade.

- Merlin, o que aconteceu? Domi, você deu muitas varinhas de alcaçuz de novo para ele? - Perguntou Rose cruzando os braços. Dominique começou a rir e fez que não com a cabeça. - Então, o que houve?

Albus pegou um pergaminho e estendeu-o para Rose. Era uma chamada para os testes de quadribol.

- Acabaram de pendurá-lo lá no mural da nossa Sala Comunal - exclamou Albus pulando no lugar.

- E você o roubou? - Perguntou Rose com certa repreensão na voz. Albus riu marotamente.

- Leia! Leia! - Mandou apontando para o pergaminho.

Rose voltou seu olhar o pergaminho em suas mãos e sentiu todo o corpo congelar ao ver que era uma chamada para os testes... da Sonserina. E que, bem lá embaixo, estava uma chamada para o teste de apanhador. Teve que prender o riso que lhe vinha e fez sua melhor expressão de desentendida.

- Não consigo captar o motivo de tanta emoção - disse Rose devolvendo o pergaminho para Albus. O moreno a segurou pelos ombros.

- Eles abriram teste para apanhador! Isso quer dizer que o Malfoy não deve tentar esse ano! Ou, mesmo se ele tentar, eu ainda tenho uma chance de vencer! - Sua voz estava carregada de alegria. - Nossa, Merlin! Achei que isso nunca mais fosse acontecer. Está aí minha chance de entrar no time, Rose.

- Uau! - Rose abraçou o primo e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. - Será que o Malfoy cansou de ser apanhador?

Albus deu de ombros e guardou o pergaminho na mochila.

- Talvez. Talvez queira tentar alguma outra posição. E eu quem vou saber o que se passa na cabeça do Malfoy? - Perguntou e começou a rir. - Vou almoçar, meninas!

Albus começou a se afastar, praticamente pulando. Dominique sorria vendo a alegria do primo. Era tão bom vê-lo novamente assim, esperançoso. Sentia-se tão bem com aquilo.

- Conseguimos - Rose abraçou Dominique pelo ombro. A sonserina sorriu e deixou escapar um suspiro.

- Conseguimos.

* * *

- Como assim testes para apanhador? - Perguntou Daniel sem conseguir acreditar. Scorpius estava sentado na cama e apenas deu de ombros. Não estava querendo responder aquela pergunta.

- Bom, achei injusto não fazer o teste só porque sou o capitão - argumentou. Daniel estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo e sentou-se em frente a ele. - Hey! Isso é invasão de cama!

- Malfoy, olha pra mim. Olha pra mim - mandou Daniel e estreitou os olhos na direção do amigo. Scorpius revirou os olhos, mas fez o que Daniel pedira. Merlin, que garoto insistente.

Então, finalmente a verdade veio ao conhecimento de Daniel. O moreno deu um berro de vitória e apontou, acusadoramente, na direção de Scorpius. O loiro fez sua melhor expressão de inocente. Merda, não havia como esconder algo de Daniel.

- Foi a Weasley, não foi? - Perguntou e cruzou os braços. - Anda, Malfoy. Desembucha. O que a Weasley foi te pedir naquele dia?

* * *

n/beta: Abraço e um beijo na bochecho em uma único dia pro Scorpius deve ter sido demais. Mesmo assim nunca vi um momento tão lindos dos dois juntos. Albus alegre e Dominique sendo diva, como sempre. Só digo uma coisa, não tem como não se apaixonar pelos personagens da Ciça.

n/autora: Estou amando escrever essa estória! O que esperar no próximo capítulo? Os testes de Quadribol, Rose indo atrás de Scorpius, segredos de Dominique e Daniel começando a ganhar destaque. ;)

Só estou a espera de comentários. :(

Beijos,

Ciça


	5. Cap4 A Seleção

Capítulo 4. A Seleção

* * *

_"- Foi a Weasley, não foi? - Perguntou e cruzou os braços. - Anda, Malfoy. Desembucha. O que a Weasley foi te pedir naquele dia?"_

Scorpius olhou, derrotado, para Daniel. Será que o amigo simplesmente não poderia calar a boca e fingir que não havia percebido nada? Não. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Scorpius percebeu que o amigo não desistiria. Suspirou e, por fim, começou a narrar a história.

Daniel Zabini esperou, pacientemente, Scorpius sussurrar cada fato, tentando esconder o que estava sentindo ao contar aquilo. Porém, o rubor nas bochechas de Scorpius não haviam passado despercebidos por Daniel e o leve sorriso que deu ao contar do abraço e do beijo da Weasley, não havia como enganar.

- E foi isso - disse Scorpius, encerrando a narrativa. Daniel ergueu as sobrancelhas e apoiou-se na cama pelo cotovelo. O loiro estreitou os olhos e bufou. - Não dará seu comentário insuportável de sempre?

- Que comentário? - Perguntou Daniel, fazendo-se de desentendido. Scorpius fez um gesto com a mão.

- Você sabe... os _seus _comentários de sempre - falou constrangido. Não queria ter que dar explicações para isso. Daniel começou a rir do amigo.

- Estou brincando, Malfoyzinho apaixonado.

- Aff, sabia que esse comentário apareceria - reclamou Scorpius. Daniel riu ainda mais e deu um tapa na cabeça do amigo.

- Óbvio que apareceria. Você fez um favor à Weasley! A garota que você considera como irritante, chata, sabe tudo, metida. Bom, para mim, se você realmente achasse tudo isso dela, não aceitaria fazer esse teste.

- Não é nada disso - Scorpius tentava se explicar. - Eu realmente acho legal da parte dela tentar ajudar o primo. Essa necessidade que a Weasley tem de querer ajudar aos outros, isso eu realmente... respeito.

- Respeita? - Perguntou Daniel surpreso e sorriu de lado. - Respeita ou admira?

- Tem alguma diferença?

- Isso quer dizer que você a admira?

- Talvez.

Os dois ficaram um tempo se encarando sem dizer nada. Scorpius estava cada vez mais nervoso com aquela história.

- Se eu soubesse que ia dar um alvoroço tão grande, nunca teria concordado com isso. - Reclamou. Daniel riu.

- Você sabe que teria concordado.

- Cala a boca, Daniel. Vamos descer para almoçar, por favor. Chega desse papo.

- Bom, ou você está apaixonado pela Weasley ou pelo Potter. Você quem escolhe.

Scorpius empurrou o amigo para fora de sua cama, fazendo-o cair no chão e começar a xingá-lo.

* * *

Os dois sonserinos seguiam caminho para o Salão Principal. Daniel e Scorpius travavam uma batalha para ver quem realmente havia sido o melhor batedor de todos os tempos. Os dois estavam tão distraídos se xingando e citando anos e nomes que não repararam quando duas garotas deram de encontro com eles.

- Olá, meninos - cumprimentou Rose sorridente. Scorpius e Daniel pararam e olharam para a frente. Dominique e Rose Weasley sorriam triunfantes, para os sonserinos. Daniel deu um aceno com a cabeça e Scorpius cruzou os braços.

- Só porque eu te fiz um favor, Weasley, não significa que vá querer falar contigo quando te encontro - Rose revirou os olhos diante da frase do garoto, mas logo olhou assustada para os lados.

- Não fale isso em voz alta - mandou, dando um tapa no braço do sonserino. - Não quero que ninguém saiba disso, certo?

- Certo, Weasley. Como se eu quisesse que alguém descobrisse que eu te ajudei em algo.

- Você não está me ajudando - disse Rose e sorriu. - Está ajudando o Albus.

- Tanto faz - Scorpius deu de ombros. - Se você voltar a me lembrar que estou ajudando o Potter, desistirei disso.

- Certo, então você está me ajudando - disse Rose e se pôs nas pontas dos pés, dando outro beijo na bochecha de Scorpius. O loiro abaixou a cabeça de vergonha e sentiu que estava corando pelo corpo todo. - Adeus, meninos.

Daniel e Scorpius ficaram observando Rose e Dominique se afastarem. A sonserina ria de alguma coisa e Rose deu um tapa em seu braço. Ao voltar o olhar para o amigo, Scorpius viu que não escaparia tão fácil. Daniel tinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Eu falei que você estava fazendo isso pela Weasley. Até você admitiu isso para ela - seu riso ecoou pelos corredores. - E ainda ganhou um beijinho! Impressão minha ou o senhor estava corado?

- Eu não estava corado, idiota. Apenas não gostei da demonstração de afeto - urrou Scorpius e recomeçou a andar. Daniel apressou o passo para acompanhar o amigo. - Então...

- Sim?

- Como você pode achar o Owen o melhor batedor de todos os tempos? - Interrogou alto. Daniel ergueu as mãos para o alto, em sinal de desespero.

- Você é muito tapado! Ele era mil vezes melhor do que o Jordan!

Scorpius deu um tapa na própria testa. Daniel colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e disse:

- E aí? Ainda se arrepende de ter concordo em ajudá-la?

- O que foi esse abraço? - Perguntou Dominique rindo da prima. Rose estava completamente vermelha e não sabia para onde olhar.

- Eu apenas estou feliz, Domi. Me dá licença? Eu gosto de demonstrar quando estou feliz com as pessoas e embora o Malfoy seja um chato, ele se superou dessa vez. - Comentou e acabou sorrindo inconscientemente. Dominique observou o rosto da prima iluminar-se.

- Se superou mesmo, fazendo isso por você como ele gostou de frisar - cantarolou Dominique. Rose revirou os olhos.

- Está exagerando - murmurou timidamente. Dominique riu da prima.

- Não estou não. Exagero seria dizer que ele está caidinho por você, mas ainda não tenho certeza.

Rose ia responder, porém ao virarem em um corredor viram Albus beijando animadamente uma grifinória, encostando-a à parede. A ruiva arregalou os olhos e olhou para Dominique. Ia comentar o quão estranha era aquela cena quando viu que a loira olhava fixamente o casal, com uma expressão de repulsa no rosto.

- Domi? Domi, você está bem? - Perguntou Rose sacudindo a prima pelo ombro. Dominique olhou do casal para a garota ao seu lado. A onda de expressão que perpassara seu rosto sumiu e um sorriso frio tomou conta do mesmo.

- Estou bem. Vamos, estamos atrapalhando o casal - exclamou um pouco mais alto do que necessário. Albus ouviu a conversa das primas e separou-se ligeiramente da garota, parecendo um pouco envergonhado. Pensara em falar com as primas, porém Dominique já puxava Rose para longe da cena.

* * *

Dominique puxou Rose até a Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Não se importou com os olhares que os colegas lhes davam e empurrou a ruiva até o sofá. Sentou-se ao seu lado e observou o fogo da lareira, sem realmente pensar no que estava fazendo.

Nunca havia visto Albus com uma garota. Quer dizer, ela sabia que Albus ficava com garotas, não era idiota nem nada. Tinha plena consciência que ele havia dado seu primeiro beijo com treze anos, porém nunca havia visto aquela cena. Sentiu raiva de si mesma por não conseguir controlar-se. Fora tão impulsiva e conseguira esconder tão bem durante aqueles anos a queda que tinha pelo primo. Percebera que estava começando a gostar de Albus no quarto ano, quando o garoto a chamou para contar que uma menina o convidara para lhe acompanhar em Hogsmeade. Quer dizer, era para o garoto ir com ela! Eles sempre iam juntos aos passeios, não queria ir com outra pessoa. Sempre se divertiam, riam, aprontavam. Por que precisavam ter outras companhias quando tinham um ao outro? Ela sabia que aquele ciúmes era infantil, mas não conseguia superar isso.

E aqueles sentimentos só haviam piorado. No quinto ano durante as férias percebeu o quão sentia falta do primo quando não se viam e como gostava dos momentos que passava com ele. Começou a sentir arrepios com as brincadeiras e os contatos, pedia a mãe sempre para irem à Toca. Fleur, uma vez, fora conversar com a filha. Estava desconfiando das razões da menina por estar tão próxima ao primo e lembrou-a que eram da mesma família. E que Albus provavelmente a via apenas como uma amiga, afinal, o garoto nunca dera a entender que gostava dela.

Agora, para piorar, teria que presenciar aquelas cenas nojentas? Porque sim, aquilo havia sido nojento. Ele precisava mesmo beijar aquela menina daquele jeito, no meio do corredor? Por Merlin, vão para um quarto! Não! Não vão para um quarto.

- Domi? - Ouviu Rose chamá-la e virou-se para a prima. Percebeu que ela exibia um sorriso solidário e em seus olhos havia aquele entendimento. Droga, sabia que não conseguiria disfarçar da prima.

- Sim? - Perguntou, fazendo-se de desentendida. Rose segurou em sua mão.

- Quer conversar sobre isso?

Dominique considerou a pergunta por alguns segundos.

- Não.

- Quer almoçar?

A sonserina percebeu o quão faminta estava com a pergunta. Sorriu e ergueu-se do sofá.

- Vamos, por favor.

* * *

Finalmente o dia chegara, o dia dos testes de Quadribol da Sonserina. O time da casa das cobras estava fazendo muito sucesso há uns cinco anos e Scorpius se viu encarando uma fila enorme de participantes. Olhou para a fila dos apanhadores e se arrependeu, deveria ter pelo menos onze pessoas ali. Cacete, será que todas aquelas pessoas estavam secando sua vaga esse tempo inteiro?

Scorpius viu Albus Potter no meio da fila, o rosto pálido e as mãos segurando uma vassoura fortemente. Pela primeira vez desejou que o Potter fosse muito bom, senão iria ter que acabar aceitando um daqueles otários da fila. Ele nunca admitiria, mas sabia que o Potter era a melhor escolha.

- Muito bem - começou e pegou uma prancheta. Olhou para a arquibanca e percebeu que estava mais cheia que o normal. Além dos sonserinos que vieram assistir, ainda tinha praticamente toda a família Weasley o observando, na espectativa. - Por Merlin, aonde eu me meti?

Encaminhou-se até o centro da quadra e assoprou o apito que estava pendurado em seu pescoço. Todos os olhares se concentraram nele.

- Boa tarde, esse ano teremos duas vagas para artilheiros, uma para goleiro, uma para apanhador e duas para batedores. Eu, para quem não sabe, jogarei como artilheiro esse ano, então espero que o apanhador seja realmente muito bom. Quem acha que não está acima da média, retire-se daqui. - Scorpius estreitou os olhos na direção da fila dos apanhadores. Faria de tudo para ganhar mais uma vez a taça. Dois meninos saíram com as cabeças abaixadas. - Muito bem, eu irei ao vestiário pegar algumas anotações do ano passado. Enquanto isso formem filas decentes porque isso aqui parece um mercado negro desorganizado.

Scorpius viu todos os participantes se entreolharem e começarem a se arrumar. Encaminhou-se até o vestiário e remexeu em seu antigo armário. Encontrou o pomo que pegara em sua primeira partida; alguns desenhos e rabiscos de vassouras e jogadores. Ah! Finalmente! Ali estavam as anotações.

Já estava se arrumando para seguir direção aos testes, quando teve a impressão de estar sendo observado. Levantou o rosto e levou um susto ao ver Rose Weasley parada há alguns metros.

- Por Merlin, Weasley - falou Scorpius colocando a mão no peito, após quase cair ao dar com a canela em um banco. - Você quer me matar de susto?

Rose parecia envergonhada de estar no vestiário da sonserina e mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Desculpe, não foi minha intenção.

Scorpius observou-a, sem entender. Será que a Weasley ia ficar seguindo-o agora?

- O que foi, Weasley? Vai me pedir para colocar mais alguém no time?

- Oh, não! - Exclamou Rose e aproximou-se do sonserino. Scorpius pareceu levemente desconfortável. A ruiva inclinou-se em sua direção e sussurrou:

- É que... aquela fila para apanhadores está me assustando! É muita gente, e se o Albus não conseguir passar?

Scorpius bufou e passou a mão no cabelo.

- Weasley, se o Potter não conseguir passar eu não posso fazer nada. Já estou fazendo um grande favor abdicando da minha posição. Se você pedir para eu trapacear e colocá-lo de qualquer jeito, juro que irei me arrepender de ter concordado com isso.

- Eu nunca pediria isso - disse Rose indignada. Cruzou os braços e encarou-o com os olhos faiscando. Scorpius tinha que admitir que ela ficava fofa quando estava brava.

- Certo, o que foi então? - Perguntou Scorpius. Rose mordeu o lábio.

- Er... não sei. Esquece, não deveria ter vindo te procurar. Deixa pra lá - Rose sorriu e correu para fora do vestiário. Scorpius, ainda um pouco atordoado, foi atrás da menina.

- Weasley - exclamou e Rose parou no lugar. Ela já estava quase chegando às arquibancadas. - Seu primo vai mandar bem.

A grifinória virou-se para encará-lo. Sorria agradecida e, pela segunda vez, Scorpius sentiu um ligeiro desconforto na barriga, causado pela Weasley.

* * *

Scorpius olhava, apreensivo, a prancheta. Tinha que ter certeza de que estava fazendo as melhores escolhas. Riscou alguns nomes e finalmente obteve uma conclusão. Ergueu o rosto e viu que todos o observavam da arquibancada - tanto os que haviam vindo torcer quanto os que haviam feito os testes.

- Muito bem - começou Scorpius e pigarreou. - Os que eu chamar, por favor, venham até aqui na frente. Como batedores, eu escolhi Daniel Zabini e Crag Fullman.

Várias palmas foram ouvidas e os meninos se adiantaram até o lado de Scorpius. Crag estava na mesma série que eles, embora não fosse a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo.

- Como artilheiros ficou decidido: eu, Edgar Stinson e Morgana Allende.

Uma garota do quinto ano da sonserina se adiantou, um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Tinha os cabelos negros presos em uma trança e os olhos de um verde escuro. Edgar estava no quarto período e parecia levemente tímido com os aplausos que recebia.

- Como goleiro eu coloquei Sophie Cabot - disse Scorpius e a menina se ergueu. Era do mesmo ano que Morgana, mas - ao contrário da amiga - tinha os cabelos louros e curtos, o rosto delicado e os olhos castanhos. Parecia uma boneca de porcelana, porém era brutal como goleiro.

- E - Scorpius olhou para o pergaminho e respirou fundo. Seus olhos vasculharam a multidão e pararam em Rose Weasley. A garota o encarava, parecendo verdadeiramente nervosa, enquanto apertava a mão de Dominique.

Foi preciso que Daniel desse um cutucão em Scorpius para ele perceber que estava encarando a Weasley há, pelo menos, três minutos. Todos haviam feito silêncio, na expectativa do novo apanhador.

- Certo. Quem ganhou a vaga para apanhador foi Albus Po... - Scorpius não conseguiu terminar de dizer o nome do garoto, pois todos os Weasley e Potter haviam levantado e feito um estardalhaço. James assobiava animado, Hugo dava murros no ar e as garotas se revezavam entre se abraçar e gritar palavras de incentivo. Scorpius teve que prender o riso para se manter sério. Daniel, ao seu lado, parecia observar atentamente a bagunça sendo feita.

- Parabéns a todos - exclamou Scorpius tentando se fazer ouvido. Albus acabara de se postar ao seu lado, um sorriso iluminando todo o seu rosto. Olhou para Scorpius e, o loiro podia jurar, parecia querer agradecê-lo. Quando todos se calaram, Scorpius continuou:

- O primeiro treino será realizado no próximo fim de semana. O jogador que faltar será expulso do time, então não pensem nem em se atrasar. Obrigado a todos que assistiram aos testes e quanto aos que não foram chamados, estão dispensados.

Scorpius pôde ouvir mais uma salva de palmas enquanto se encaminhava para o vestiário. Viu que os jogadores já se reuniam, conversando entre si. Não se importou, apenas seguiu caminho e entrou no vestiário da Sonserina. Começou a guardar as coisas em seu armário, quando sentiu aquela presença pela segunda vez. Não precisou se virar para saber que Rose Weasley o observava.

- Não cansa de me olhar, não? - Perguntou, embora estivesse se divertindo um pouco com aquilo. Virou-se para finalmente encará-la, porém, antes que pudesse se preparar, Rose apertava os braços em volta do garoto. Scorpius sentiu todo o ar escapando de seus pulmões quando o corpo da Weasley prensou o seu.

- Obrigada, obrigada - Rose sussurrou em seu ouvido. A ruiva sentiu um leve arrepio quando as mãos de Scorpius se apoiaram em suas costas. Mas precisava demonstrar a ele o quão agradecida estava. Scorpius tivera a mesma sensação que a Weasley e, quando a mesma sussurrou aquela palavra, seu corpo pareceu pegar fogo.

- Por Merlin, Weasley. De nada - murmurou de volta. Sentiu que estava um pouco ofegante quando Rose afastou-se ligeiramente dele, porém não desfez o abraço. A ruiva tinha a testa franzida e os lábios contraídos.

- Você foi maravilhoso, Malfoy. Nunca pensei que você fosse ser tão bom - falou. Scorpius não sabia o que responder, até porque nunca esperara aquela afirmação vinda de Rose Weasley. Amaldiçoou-se ao sentir que corava. Argh, odiava aquela sensação.

- Não fiz nada demais - disse, ao reencontrar sua voz. Rose, que estivera observando o rosto do sonserino, sorriu. Concordou com a cabeça e colocou-se na ponta dos pés.

- Não era nada demais para você, para o meu primo isso foi tudo - exclamou, contente. Rose estava tão absurdamente contente que, antes de se dar conta, aproximou-se do rosto do sonserino e depositou um selinho em seus lábios. Observou os olhos de Scorpius se arregalarem e sua boca se abrir, ligeiramente. Daquela vez havia ido longe demais, estava preparada para os berros do Malfoy. Porém, ao contrário do que esperava, o garoto parecia estático.

Scorpius não conseguia acreditar no que a Weasley acabara de fazer. Ao sentir os lábios quentes da garota contra os seus, jurou que estava delirando. Nem Merlin acreditaria naquela cena se por um acaso lhe contassem. E o pior era que tê-la beijando-o, fora uma sensação maravilhosa. Mesmo que tivesse durado apenas alguns segundos. E tivesse sido apenas um selinho. Instintivamente, começou a se inclinar para a frente. Viu que as bochechas da Weasley começaram a corar e ela parecia desorientada. Ele não a culpava.

- Creio que seja melhor eu ir embora - murmurou Rose com a voz falhando. O Malfoy não podia estar fazendo o que ela achava que ele estava fazendo.

Scorpius viu-se balançando negativamente a cabeça. Seus lábios já roçavam os da ruiva, seus olhos fechavam ao mesmo tempo que os dela, quando ouviram um pigarro.

Os dois abriram rapidamente os olhos e se separaram bruscamente. Scorpius sentiu, novamente, as costas batendo no armário e Rose quase caiu ao tropeçar.

Olharam para a porta e viram Daniel Zabini sorrindo na direção deles. Apontou de um para o outro.

- Atrapalho algo? - Interrogou, parecendo se divertir.

Rose finalmente recobrou sua consciência. Fez que não com a cabeça e ajeitou-se no lugar. Não conseguia encarar o Malfoy.

- Acho melhor eu ir - disse para os dois. - Malfoy, obrigada novamente.

Antes que algum dos meninos pudesse dizer algo, Rose saiu correndo do vestiário.

Scorpius saiu do torpor ao ouvir o som da risada de Daniel. Balançou a cabeça, como que para espantar os pensamentos, e olhou para o amigo. Esse último se dobrava de rir.

- Você tinha que ter visto a cara de vocês! Impagável!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? - Urrou Scorpius, parecendo querer matar Daniel. O moreno ergueu as mãos, em sinal de rendição.

- Desculpe, achei que você fosse me agradecer. Afinal, quando que você iria querer beijar a Weasley? Estava claro que ela o estava forçando a fazer aquilo.

Scorpius ainda estava tomado de raiva, porém não sabia exatamente o porquê. Por que havia sido atrapalhado? Porque... queria ter beijado a Weasley? Não. Nunca admitiria aquilo. Muito menos sentiria raiva por Daniel ter atrapalhado o momento. Deveria estar agradecido ao amigo.

- Obrigado - agradeceu Scorpius e seguiu caminho para fora do vestiário. Daniel o acompanhou, parecendo desapontado.

- Droga, não era essa resposta que eu esperava - murmurou mais para si. - Então, vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Não. - Disse Scorpius, simplesmente. Ainda estava com raiva e não queria falar muito para não transparecer.

- Certo. Mudemos de assunto - começou Daniel e estalou os dedos. - Já sei! Sabe quem estava muito bonita hoje?

- Quem? - Perguntou Scorpius, curioso. Aquilo era novidade. Daniel falando de alguma mulher que ele achara bonita, geralmente ele era muito reservado.

- A Potter - murmurou, parecendo levemente constrangido com a afirmativa. Scorpius arregalou os olhos e virou-se, assustado, para Daniel.

- Desde quando você repara na Potter?

* * *

n/b: mais um cap escrito para Ciça em um tom tão engraçado que você realmente fica surpresa mesmo pelo fato de estar torcendo a um tempinho para que aconteça. Selinho de Weasley com Malfoy foi fofinho! Mas desapontei pelo Daniel ter intrometido o primeiro beijo deles – chuta Daniel. - E existe outro personagem mais foda que a Dominique? u.u

n/a: Oi, galera! Desculpem o atraso. :(

Queria agradecer a Shammy, Lethicia, Protego-Kun pelos comentários no net. Seus fofos!

Mariluckner e Anna C pelos comentários no nyah! *-* Lindinhas!

O que acharam do capítulo? O que esperam no próximo?

Beijos!


End file.
